Another Code: Toon Memories
by Looneyman
Summary: Lola Bunny tells the story of how she went to find her father before her 14th birthday but ended up in a gripping mystery. Based on Another Code: Two Memories for the Nintendo DS. NO flames please.
1. Prologue

A/N: I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to get this one down. Besides, it's been on my portable harddrive for a month now. It's based on the Nintendo DS game 'Another Code, Two Memories'. I highly recommend it if you have a DS. It takes place in between the gap between Baby Looney Tunes and Space Jam. It's meant to fill the hole as to why Lola was missing for all those years so she's in the staring role. Most of it will be told from her point of view, which is unusual for me I know As this chapter is a prologue, expect it to be moch shorter than the others. But please enjoy it. Oh, a few more things…

1) If you played the game before, I don't want moaners saying that it's too similar. I have seen it done before to a much closer degree to what I'm doing. Reviews saying this will be treated as flames.

2) If you are playing the game but haven't completed it, or you intend to play the game, I'd avise you not to read this story as it contains spoilers. You could be cheeky and use it as a guide I suppose, but it is meant to be a Fanfic to explain why Lola Bunny was missing for all those years.

3) Don't expect a fast update to this story.

4) Single lines seperate paragraphs. Double lines switch between time periods.

Disclaimer: Lola Bunny is copyright of Warner Brothers and the game Another Code, Two Memories is Copyrighgted by Nintendo and Cing. I beg Nintendo, Cing and Warner Brothers not to sue. Most of the characters in the story however, are owned by me.

**Prologue**

In the burrow of the Bunny family, Lola and Jessica were sitting in the lounge watching some telly. Bugs had just left to do some shopping and Jessica wasn't feeling too well with a fever, so Lola was staying behind to look after her. Jessica was sitting on her mother's lap with an ice pack on her forehead. Lola looked down at her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Lola asked.

"Still queasy but I feel a little better." Jessica replied.

"That's good." Jessica looked towards the entrance to the hole.

"Any idea how long Dad will be?"

"Don't know."

"And I can't do much with this fever."

"How about I tell you a story to pass the time."

"A story? What kind?"

"A story about me when I was younger, a true story about my father."

"Sounds interesting." Lola then realised something about the story she wanted to tell.

"But it is a bit traumatic at times, are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I don't mind traumatic stories."

"Ok, if you're sure." Lola took a deep breath and began her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well, it was the day just before my fourteenth birthday. I wasn't feeling that well to be honest, a little queasy. I think it might have been seasickness. You see, that morning I was on a small boat heading towards a place that was known as blood rabbit island, located in the centre of the pacific ocean. Although the sea that day was calm, my heart at the time was filled with emotion like a typhoon. I was upset, happy, excited and confused at the same time. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. The reason I felt this way was because I'd just learned some incredible news. I had learned that my father was alive. I had been told that he had been killed when I was only three years old. Every night I would have a terrible dream. In the dream, I would be hiding in a cupboard. The door would open and someone would call my name. I would reach out to touch the persons' hand but I would wake up. I had that dream again when I fell asleep on the boat. When I awoke, I heard a knocking at my cabin door. I went outside and saw the Island I was heading for. 

"So that's the island?" I asked the captain of the boat. The captain was a well built brown rabbit at about 40 years old.

"Yep, that's it." The captain replied. I looked at the island again.

"Dunno what your business here is though but I don't envy you at all." The captain added.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You see, no-one's come here for a very long time." The captain replied. I had another look at the island. Days before my fourteenth birthday, I had received a package in the mail. Inside was a strange circular device which could be opened to reveal two screens. I had opened the device and turned it on. It then asked me to place my index finger in the centre of a ring on the lower screen. I did this and after a few minutes, the machine had registered my finger print and registered my identity, Lola J bunny...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Read your fingerprint?" Jessica asked. 

"Yes, the device read my fingerprint and stroed it on an internal databank." Lola replied.

"It sounds hi-tech."

"It was back then, but it's quite common now."

"What sort of pplaces is it used?"

"Like, the files in the principles office at the Looniversity are locked with a laser fingerprint scan that will only accept your fathers' or my fingerprint."

"Anyway, continue please."

"Ok, now where was I…" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After the machine had read my fingerprint, the screen displayed this message. 

'Dear Lola…

I'll be waiting for you here on Blood Rabbit Island. I want to spend your fourteenth birthday with you.

Your Father, Robert'

After displaying the message, the machine activated. It said on the screen, DUAL ANOTHER SYSTEM. As well as the device, there was also a letter from my father. I was soon on a boat heading to Blood Rabbit Island. I had no idea what my father was doing there, but I would find out soon enough. That was where he would be waiting for me so we could spend my fourteenth birthday together. I had absolutely no idea of how it would turn into the biggest adventure of my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Wow, sounds exciting already." Jessica said. 

"Now that I look back at it, it was exciting, but at the time, it was very emotional for me." Lola replied.

"What was your dad doing on that island anyway?"

"I'll explain that at the end of the story. I don't really want to miss out on the exciting parts."

(A/N: Hope your enjoying this. Again, sorry if it's a bit short. Feel free to try and piece together the clues that are given. Anyway, read and review for now, and no flames or moaners saying it's too similar to the game..)


	2. The meeting with A

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I'll have to take my time with this one. It will be a lengthy story. Just reads this chapter and you'll see. Glad I have your interest.

Nightw2: And hopefully, the story will be intriguing story. Glad I haven't had any gripes so far. Hope you enjoy the rest.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I agree. Lola's time between Baby Looney Tunes and Space Jam is pretty much surrounded in mystery and she needed some sort of background. You'll see what Lola's dad is like as the story progresses. You may be surprised.

This chapter will be rather long, as will be the rest up until the final two. I hope that doesn't put you off.

**The Meeting With A**

When I was out on the deck of the boat I was on, the first person I saw was my aunt Rachiel. Rachiel was a tan rabbit, much like myself in colour but was a foot taller then I was back then and she didn't have a fringe like I had. She was a teacher at a college in the town I lived in, I think she taught chemistry. She was always there when I needed her. She was my fathers' only living family and had taken care of me since I was three years old. In many ways, she was like a mother to me, but I was angry with her because for the whole 11 years I'd lived with her, she'd known that my father was alive and she never told me.

"There you are Rachiel." I greeted when I saw her. She turned and looked at me.

"Lola, you're awake," Rachiel greeted.

"Yeah., I fell asleep." I replied, somewhat bashfully.

"Are you feeling alright?" I didn't reply to her question.

"Lola, you had that dream again didn't you?" Rachiel asked.

"Yes, I did;." I replied bashfully. Rachiel tried to reassure me.

"Try to put it out of your mind. It was only a dream, not real at all. There's no way you could remember something at such a young age. Stop torturing yourself and let it go." She was very strict with things like this. She then looked over the side towards the island.

"Lola, we're almost at the island. I can see it dead ahead. You dad is waiting for you there and I'm sure that he can't wait to see you." Rachiel said suddenly.

"Father." I muttered to myself. I then looked at Rachiel sternly in the eyes.

"Why did you let me think that dad was dead?" I asked her sternly. Rachiel didn't answer.

"Answer me! Why did you lie to me all these years?" I asked again.

"Because I made a promise to your father." Rachiel finally replied.

"What do you mean by a promise?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you now. 11 years ago he yust appeared on my door with you in his arms. This was just after you had turned three. You were so small back then. I was a little surprised as it had been a while since I'd seen him last. He looked tired and agitated." Rachiel then turned solemn, which made me nervous.

"He told me not to question him and to look after you until he came back for you and not to let you know that he was alive." Rachiel then added.

"Why did he say that?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, but I knew that something awful had just happened." At the time, I was too shocked to reply.

"So, under his request, I took you in without question. I was actually too scared to question to be honest as I didn't want to learn anything that might endanger us." Rachiel added. I kept on looking at he.

"And now, Robert has kept his end of the promise and contacted you." Rachiel then said. She then turned solemn again.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I made a promise to your dad." Rachiel then added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Rachiel made a promise to your father?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, and she kept that promise for 11 years." Lola replied.

"Did you ever ask about your parents?"

"Occasionally, but whenever I did, Rachiel turned solemn and refused to answer. It saddened me to see her like that."

"It was obvious that she wanted to say but she couldn't" Lola felt the ice pack on her Daughter's forehead.

"Ok, I'll leave that on for a couple more minutes and then I'll get you a fresh one."

"Ok, did you ask Rachiel anything else before the boat arrived?"

"Yes I did, let me think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Can you tell me about my dad now?" I asked 

"Robert is an excellent scientist." Rachiel replied.

"A scientist?"

"Indeed, I think that the machine he sent you is something he made."

"Do you know what he was researching?"

"I think it was memories."

"What do you mean memories?"

"Robert worked in a research lab that specialised in memories. While he was there, he met an accomplished scientist from Japan."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Hikaru, she was your mother." I decided to ask Rachiel about the device that dad had sent me. I took out the circular device and showed it to Rachiel.

"This device that my dad sent me. It says DAS on the plate. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"DAS? I'm not sure what it stands for." I had a closer look at the DAS.

"There's a camera icon on the bottom screen."

"Really?" I pushed the icon and there was a flash.

"Oops, I think I just took you picture I fiddled with the device and eventually worked out how to view the picture.

"Lola."

"What is it?"

"You are the only person that can use that machine."

"Why only me?"

"Because it registered your fingerprint."

"How did it do that?".

"It's based on a science known as biometrics."

"What's that?"

"A system that reads the physical characteristics of species and then cross checks them with data that has previously been stored. It is on your DAS so only you can use it."

"Neat."

"It is an advanced feature. If it has that then Robert must have something he only wants you to see. You should use the DAS to read that data."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I'm still a little confused about this bio…metrics." Jessica said. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how it works either." Lola rpelied.

"Should we ask Wile E for an explanation?"

"We'd be given an hour long lecture." Lola joked. Jessica smiled.

"I'd better change your icepack." Lola said. She took Jessica's icepack and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back and placed a fresh Icepack on Jessica's forehead.

"Much better." Jessica said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling now?" Lola asked.

"Little better, can you continue your story please?"

"Wow, you are intrigued. Anyway…" Lola continued with her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Rachiel, what can you tell me about Hikaru?" I asked. 

"I didn't know her very well, she was a very strong willed scientist with beautiful eyes that you seem to have inherited." Rachiel replied.

"That's not what I meant! Is she alive or not?"

"I really don't know."

"Please, I want to know the truth. I won't get mad, I just want to know about mum."

"What do you mean?"

"You said she died when I was three as well. Is she still alive or not?"

"Calm down Lola, when we arrive, speak with your father and he will explain everything to you."

"Ok Rachiel."

"Land ho! The captain shouted.

"Looks like we're here." Rachiel muttered.

* * *

The boat docked alongside a small pier but father was nowhere insight. 

"Dad said he'd meet us here. Where is he?" I asked.

"I can't see anybody either." Rachiel replied.

"Is there meant to be someone coming to get you?" The captain asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't stay. No matter how much you pay me, I have to leave by nightfall." The captain replied.

"Why isn't dad here?" I asked.

"Perhaps he's somewhere else. Let's go look for him." Rachiel suggested.

"You go alone, I'll stay here." I replied.

"Lola, why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not! I came all this way to meet him and he can't even come to meet us!" Rachiel sighed and began walking off.

"Fine, I'll go look for him, you wait here and don't wander until I get back."

"Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Rachiel had gone off to look for your father alone?" Jessica asked. 

"Yep, I wanted to wait foor my dad at the dock." Lola replied.

"Why?"

"Because I felt that he was ignorant for not coming out to meet us, of course I had no idea of what had happened."

"What had happened?"

"I'll get to that later."

"Ok, so what did you do while you were waiting?"

"Let me think back…" Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"You look upset, Why the long face kid?" The captain asked. I turned around, a little shocked. 

"I'm ok." I replied.

"That lady, is she your mother?"

"No."

"Stepmother?"

"No, aunt. She's my dad's younger sister. She raised me so she is like a mother in that respect."

"She looked after you?"

"Yes, my father left me with Rachiel when I was only 3 and…" I began but the captain cut me off.

"Kid, I don't really need to know the details." The captain said.

"Oops, sorry." I replied.

"Apology accepted. But you do look sad that thislady is gone."

"She'll some back so there's no problem."

"Ok, do you mind if I wait with you?" I didn't answer as I was deep in thought. I suppose I was sad that Jessica was gone. I think I blamed my dad for not coming to the dock.

"Kid!" The captain said. I snapped out of my thought process.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We could talk to pass the time."

"I suppose we could."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you mind if I asked you some questions about you and the island?"

"Don't make them to complicated."

"Ok." I decided to ask him about the island first.

"The island is empty right now, was it always like this?"

"My, you're curious. Well, before my father died he told me that a rich family known as the Rabbits owned this island. But when the master fell ill, bad things began happening."

"What do you mean by bad things?"

"The members of the family started to die, one by one."

"Die? How did they start dying?"

"That isn't clear to be honest."

"Perhaps there was an accident."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"I'll be 14 tomorrow."

"That's too young for you to be thinking about grissly ideas like death."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, after that incident, the rest of the family just left the island and it's been deserted ever since."

"Deserted?"

"Yep. Folks then dubbed the island 'Blood Rabbit' and the name has stuck ever since."

"Wow."

"Any idea what your father is doing on this island?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, who is your father?"

"Rachiel told me that he was a scientist."

"Sounds like he must be pretty intelligent."

"I don't know him really so I suppose he is."

"You're bright so you must take after him."

"Really?"

"You're very inquisitive, but be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think thete is a logical explanation for everything."

"Ok, thanks for the tip."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum, did you ever learn the captains' name?" Jessica asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Lola asked.

"Because you keep referring to him as the captain."

"Oh.".

"Did you learn his name?"

"No I didn't."

"Ohh, mystery man."

"You definitely take on your fathers' sense of humor."

"I know, did you ask the captain anything else?"

"Let me think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I then decided to ask about the captain himself. 

"When did you become a captain?" I asked.

"A long time before you were even born." The captain replied.

"Wow, you've been a captain for a long time."

"Sure have."

"How long did you want to become a sea captain?"

"I'm not sure. My menory's a bit poor."

"Do people always forget when they grow older?"

"Some do."

"Only some?"

"People only forget what they want to forget."

"And if you want to remember?"

"If you want toremember something, just keep repeating it to yourself in your head and it will sttick in your mind."

"Ok, by the way, do you come here often?"

"No, this is my second time ever. The first time was a good while back with a tall blonde fellow" I got excited at the thought.

"A tall blond fellow? What was his name? He could've been my dad."

"Sorry kid, that information is confidential."

"Ok." By the time we'd finished talking, Rachiel still wasn't back.

"Hmm, your aunt is taking a long time isn't she?".

"Yes, and I'm getting worried."

"Shall I go and look for her?".

"I'll go. She must have found dad and started talking to him. I bet she lost track of time."

"Ok, take these as a treat from me." The captain then gave me a packet of sweets. My eyes grew large with excitement.

"Thank you. I love sweets.".

"Just don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I won't."

* * *

After the captain had given me some sweets, I went off looking for Rachiel, but I couldn't see anyyone. I did see an odd looking tree and some large rocks but nothing else. I eventually found a bridge that lead to the main part of the island. 

"Rachiel must have gone this way." I said to myself. I then started to worry. Rachiel said that she'd be right back. I then heard a terrible scream coming from the other side of the drawbridge.

"That scream, it sounded like Rachiel. Something's happened!" I ran to the drawbridge but it closed as I reached it.

"Damm. I have to get to the other side!" Looking around the area, I saw a machine that looked rusted. On the machine was a handle that looked like it turned a wheel. Looking at the device, I realised that it must control the drawbridge. I grabbed the handle and pushed on it as hard as I could. The handle was difficult to move but after two complete circles, I was able to lower ther drawbridge again. I crossed the bridgeand found myself on the edge of a forest.

"Rachiel, where are you?" There was no response and I got even more worried. I went further into the forest and called out again and there was still no response.

"If I'd known this would happen I would never have come." I continued on and approached a gate. On the way, I passed a stone with what looked like writing on it. I took a closer look at the stone.

"Property of the Rabbit family." Was written on the stone.

"That was the rich family tthat lived here before" I approached the gate and saw a broken sign next to it. Scattered on the bottom of the sign were pieces of wood that looked like pieces of the sign.

"I wonder if I can put the sign back together again?" I had a go and it wasn't that hard. The sign pointed to the gate and said 'the rabbits mansion'. There was also a drawing on the sign

"Yes, so there is a manison to the left, but what about this logo?" I then took a closer look at the gate. It was locked and the lock mechanism was missing a gear. However, I didn't realise this until I tried pushing the buttons on the gate. I looked to the right and followed the path I found there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Where did the path to the right lead to?" Jessica asked. 

"It led to a graveyard." Lola replied.

"I bet it was the family graveyard of the Rabbits."

"Yep, and it was there I met a friend that accompanied me through the adventure."

"A friend?"

"If you'll be a little more patient I'll tell you." Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I followed the path to the right and saw ana rchway ahead of me, but the path to the archway had been blocked by a rockslide. There was no way I could climb over the rocks so I had to go around them. I went further to the right and found myself in a graveyard. 

"Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? It's creepy, and Rachiel is nowhere to be seen." I was a little scared but I had a look around the graveyard. To my right, I saw two gravestones. I had a closer look at the ffirst one. It read…

"George Rabbit

1910-1948"

"George Rabbit, he's from the Rabbit family" I had a look at the gravestone next to it. It read…

"Richard Rabbit

1912-1948"

"What the captain said, his story was true." On the right most side of the graveyard I saw a large stone slab blocking what looked like a way around to the other side of the blockage. I went up to one side and began pudhing it out of the way. After I'd pushed it all the way to the right, It fell over revealing a pathway. I then noticed something on the back of the stone. I read what was on the back of the stone.

"A? What does that mean?" I then heard a voice.

"Who's there?" The voice said. I didn't recognise the voice and got rather scared.

"What was that?"

"What are you doing here?" A cold wind blew as I heard the voice. I was getting even more scared.

"What's going on? Where is that voice coming from?" I then took a deep breath and turned stern.

"Show yourself! Who's talking?" I asked. I looked and suddenly a ghostly rabbit appeared in front of me. It had what looked like a claw mark on it's chest.

"I am." The ghost replied. I stared at the ghost in absolute horror. The ghos in turn, looked back right at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I finally broke the silence.

"I can see right through you, what's happening?" I asked. The ghost didn't reply.

"A-are you…?" I began to ask.

"What is your name?" The ghost asked.

"L-Lola."

"L-Lola? That's unusual" I then realised that I wasn't talking straight.

"I meant… Lola. Lola J Bunny."

"Lola." I shut my eyes in terror.

"Help me someone!"

"Lola, open your eyes." It's voice was rather calm.

"Why?"

"Just open your eyes and look at me."

"Why?"

"Can you see me?" I opened my eyes and looked at it.

"Yes, I can see you."

"Really?"

"As clear as day, you're right in front of me."

"You can see me. How wonderful!"

"What?" The ghost then started laughing.

"Why is the ghost laughing? I'm scared." I thought to myself. Somehow the ghost was able to hear my thoughts, like how Shirley can Mind read.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy." The ghost replied.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for all these years for someone like you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"You met a ghost in the graveyard?" Jessica asked. 

"Yep, at first I was terrified." Lola replied.

""Why were you so scared?"

"I thought it was gong to hurt me. I was scared of it for quite a while.". She then felt the ice pack on Jessica's head.

"How are you feeling?" Lola asked.

"Better. I think you telling me this story is doing me a lot of good." Jessica replied.

"That's good to know."

"Anyway, did you and the ghost talk a bit more?"

"We did actually." Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"What do you mean by someone like me?" I asked. 

"I've been waiting for someone who can see me." The ghost replied.

"I don't get it."

"You can see me right?"

"Of course, you're right in front of me. Why is it that big a surprise"

"Because I'm no longer alive."

"So, you are a ghost."

"Yes, my name is A."

"A?" I then started thinking.

"This is bad. There is no sign of Dad or Rachiel and onw I've awoken this ghost. I must have moved his gravestone. What else could happen today…" I thought to myself.

"That isn't true." A suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't my grave you moved. I wasn't buried there."

"Did you hear me thinking?"

"Yes, I have been here for a long time and no one has seen me."

"You've been alone?"

"Yes."

"Maybe it's because no one lives here anymore."

"No, you don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"There have been visitors to the island butt only you have seen me."

"I…see."

"Do you understand what this all means?"

"No, I don't"

"Let me explain. Those with clouded minds will only see what is in front of them. Because your heart and mind are pure, and you still believe in people, you can see me."

"I think I understand now."

"You must be the one who will help me reclaim my menories."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lola, I cannot remember anything."

"How can that be? Surely you must remember something.

"No, I can't remember anything about my life. I don't know who I was or why I died. I don't remember and that is why I wander aroound here and can't move on."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 57 years, I think."

What!"

"Why are you surprised?"

"I shouldn't really, but I can't believe it. In 57 years time, I'd be an elderly rabbit and you've been wandering for that long."

"Yes, 57 years."

"That is terrible!"

"Yes. That is why I need to get my memories back."

"I understand. I feel the same"

"How?"

"There is something I want to remember, but I can't."

"Lola."

"You can't remember anything?"

"Well, I only remember one thing."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember someone calling me A and this mark on myy chest."

"That mark that looks like a claw?"

"It was the last thing I saw when I was alive. It was something that burned into my memory the moment I died."

"Continue."

"If I could remember what that was I may be able to remember why I died. I need to know that to move on." As A spoke, I remembered what the captain had told me. He said that I was too young to be thinking about death but A had been thinking of little else all this time.

* * *

"Lola, please help me reclaim my memories. Please help me uncover what happened on this island. Will you help me?" A asked. I wanted to help him but I also had to find my dad and Rachiel. The captain had said that he'd leave before sunset. 

"Lola?" A asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're going to see your dad?"

"Yes."

"Who is Rachiel?"

"A, I came here to find my dad. I had been told tha he was dead."

"Your dad is dead?"

"I thought he was. I got angry with Aunt Rachiel and now we've been seperated."

"I'm not following your story."

"A, I'm sorry but so much has happened and I really want to see my dad."

"Your father?"

"Yes. It has been 11 years since I last saw him so I need to find him. So, I'm sorry but I can't help you get your memories back."

"Father?" I saw A's expression turn into shock.

"What's wrong A?". A didn't answer He just showed a shocked expression and then just disappeared.

"He's gone. Where did he go?" I asked myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"So, where did A go?" Jessica asked. 

"He just disappeared in front of me. At the time I thought that I'd upset him." Lola replied.

"How would you upset him?"

"By telling him that I didn't have time to help him."

"I see."

"Now where was I?" Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After A had disappeared, I followed the path behind where the stone had been. It lead back around the graveyard and to the other side of where the rockkslids had taken place. To the right of me was the archway that I had seen before. I went through the archway and found myself outside what looked like a mine entrance. I could see an old mine cart on the tracks, a water tower and two tool boxes. There was also an old barn near the water tower. There were weeds everywhere I looked. 

"Rachiel? Dad?" I called out. There was no reply from the area. I had another look around.

"What is this place?" I had a closer look at everything around. One of the toolboxes was very rusty and was stacked with broken and rusty tools. This toolbox was on an old movement cart. The second toolbox was near the old mine cart. The cart was filled with stones that I could not identify. The wheels were too rusty to move. The second toolbox was just underneath the cart. I had a look inside and saw what looked like a gear.

"Hmm, I think this gear is for that gate". I picked up the gear and had another look around. Next to the cart was a rusty machine. It was a machine I had seen on telly before. It was a rock grinder, used to grind rocks into smaller fragments. I had a look at the plate on the machine and saw some writing under the rust. I tried rubbing the rust but it wouldn't come off.

"Now what?" I then had an idea. I went back to the tookbox on the trolley and grabbed a metal brush. I then used it to scrape the rust off. It took a lot of work, but I finally got all the rust off. Underneath was a logo and a message.

"All gold found in this mine belongs to the Rabbit family. Anyone caught stealing will be severely punished." The message said. I then realised that the area was a gold mine.

There was nothing left in the mine so I headed back to the locked gate. As I was walking through the graveyard again, I saw a couple of graves that I had not noticed before. They were crumbling and overgrown with weeds so I disn't have a closer look. When I got back to the gate, I placed the gear in the mechanism. After placing the gear in, I started pushing the buttons. Every time I pressed a button, a logo piece would appear. I kept pushing random buttons without getting anywhere. Then I had an idea.

"What if I copy the logo I've seen around here?" I had another looka t the sign to the right and copied the logo. The gate unlocked and opened. Without hesitating, I ran through the gate but eventually came across another gate.. This one was locked. I had a look at the gate and saw two hand like figurines either side of the gate. The one on the left was holding a sphere, but the other wasn't. To the left was an old shack. The door of which was open, but something shiny caught my eye. I looked down and saw a pair of glasses.

"Rachiel's glasses. Maybe she's in here." I picked up the glasses and ran inside the shack, but the shack was empty. I decided to have a look around. There were several boxes, a few books, files and a lab coat on the floor. On one of the desks thhere was also an open briefcase. I looked inside and found a document. It looked like a cover sheet. On the sheet was written…

"Research report: Another."

"Authors: Robert Bunny, Hikaru Bunny"

"Hey, those are the names of my parents. This has to be the cover sheet of their report." I picked up the cover sheet and had another look around. I saw a small card next to some books. The letters DAS were n the cart.

"Hey, this is a card for my DAS!" I picked up the card and pu tit in my DAS. When I did, a message played.

* * *

"Dearest Lola, I apologise for not meeting you but I have finally completed Another. Finally, the efforts made by me and Hikaru have been sucessful. Past the gate is a mansion. I shall wait for you there." When I finished reading the message, I realised something. 

"This message is from dad. He's waiting." I said to myself. I had one final look around. There was nothing to suggest where Rachiel was. I was about to leave when I saw a box of spheres. This gave me an Idea. I grabbed the largest sphere I could carry and ran back outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Wow, so much happened within such a short time." Jessica remarked. 

"I know. And there was a lot more coming." Lola replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I entered the mansion, there were some major puzzles to solve."

"Were they hard?"

"Some were but others weren't."

"Did anything else happen before you entered the mansion?"

"Yes, there was one more thing…" Lola replied before continuing her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

When I left the shack, I saw A waiting outside the gate. 

"A?" I asked. A turned around and looked at me.

"Lola." A replied.

"I didn't know you were here. I was looking for you because you disappeared."

"I know."

"Were you upset with me because of what I told you?"

"No, I disappeared because after I heard your story, I remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"My father."

"Your dad?"

"Yes. You said that you wanted to see your father that you thought was dead. When I heard that, I remembered that my father is…dead."

"He's dead!"

"Yes. He died in the mansion on the other side of this gate, he mansion where Diana lived."

"Who's Diana?"

"I think she was my friend."

"You think?"

"I remembered her when I remembered about my dad. She was the one who called me A"

"Wow, I'm happy fo ryou. Finally, your memories are returning to you."

"Yes, and it is because I met you."

"Huh?"

"While I was alone, I could remember nothing. Now that I have met you, things are coming back."

"What happened to your father in the mansion?"

"I don't remember. I'm sure that when I get there, I will remember" I began thinking.

"That mansion is where A's dad died and my father is waiting for me. I'm a little confused." I thought to myself.

"Lola?" A asked.

"What is it?" I asked

"Have you found your dad yet?"

"No, but I know where he is. He's in the mansion." When the conversation finished, I took out the iron sphere I had picked up and began throwing it at the hand on the wall. I was trying to throw it in the hand. It wasn't that difficult and the door opened when I had suceeded.

"Wow, impressive." A remarked.

"Come on A" I said.

"Huh?"

"We can go together."

"Really, I can come with you?"

"Yes. We're both looking for something so we could become good friends."

"Friends?"

"I know it's going to be weird but I'm sure we'll be able to be friends. We'll both find what we're looking for in that mansion."

"Ok, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Jessica, do you remember what the captain said about remembering things?" Lola asked. 

"Yes, he said that if you want to remember something, repeat it in your head." Jessica replied.

"Do you want to remember this story?"

"Yeah, I'll probably tell it to any kids I have."

"Ok, let's have a try."

"A few days prior to the event, I had received a letter from my father. I had believed that he had died when I was three. I tracked him to an island using the letter." Lola began.

"Blood Rabbit Island, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, now who went looking for my father first?"

"It was Rachiel. She left you waiting in the woods and you went to find her when she didn't come back."

"Correct."

"Now, in the past, a rich family lived on the island. They died mysteriously leaving the island empty." Lola continued

"That was the Rabbit family wasn't it?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, the Rabbits."

"While I was looking for Rachiel and father, I found my way into the graveyard and found the family Graves of the Rabbits. What names were on the graves?" Lola asked.

"It was…George and…Richard."

"Wow, correct." Jessica smiled in self satisfaction.

"Now, after I had moved a stone slab aside, I met a ghost called A. He didn't have any memories of his life but he remembered something after talking to me." Lola continued.

"That was about his father. He died in the mansion where your father was." Jessica said.

"Yes, you've got a good memory."

"Now, outside the proter's lodge, I found Rachiel's glasses. I went to look for her but found no-one. I found a DAS card from my dad and a briefcase. What was in the briefcase?" Lola asked.

"That was an cover for a research report on another. Your parents' names were on it." Jessica replied.

"Yes. Correct again. But I wasn't sure what Another was at the time."

"There are several unknown things at the moment."

"Well, I know them, and you will as well eventually."

"Ok, I think I can remember that lot now."

"Good, how are you feeling by the way?"

"Much better, but I still feel hot."

"Perhaps an iced drink will help."

"Thanks mum." Lola went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of carrot juice with ice.

(A/N: WOWSERS. I did say that it would be long. Expect the rest of the chapters to be about this length. Please read and review and don't be put off.)


	3. The house of Brett

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yes, it was long. I'm glad I didn't put anyone off. I'm sure the story will be interesting as well. Keep reading.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Interesting thing about comparing A with Casper, and very true as well. That's certinly the case with A. At the moment, he can't remember his own name, besides the fact that Diana nicknamed him A. Hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be detailed enough as well.

Nightw2: Switching between two timelines isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. The hardest part is deciding where the time changes should occur. Jessica's reaction to her mother's story took a lot of thought. Glad you liked it.

Note, if you ARE being cheeky and using this as a guide (shame on you) the code I have given is DIFFERENT to the code in the game.

**The house of Brett**

After coming back from the kitchen with Jessica's drink, Lola sat back down next toi her daughter. She picked her up and placed her on her lap before giving Jessica the iced Carrot juice. Jessica took the drink and smiled at Lola.

"Thanks mum." Jessica whispered.

"You don't need to thank me." Lola replied. Jessica looked towards the entrance.

"Wonder how long dad will be." Lola looked at the clock.

"Long enough for me to finish my story. I think he was going to get some medicine for you as well."

"Good, I'm interested."

"You're as inquisitive as I was back then."

"I know."

"Now, you had just entered the main gate to the mansion hadn't you?"

"Indeed I had…" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Me and A were standing on the other side of the main gate and in the courtyard just outside the mansion. Walls and hedges prevented us from leaving the pathway up to the mansion. Part of the walls were collapsing due to old age. At the end of the courtyard were some steps leading to the main entrance of the mansion. Trees were growing either side of these steps. The mansion itself was huge. The walls were very plain and had several windows from different rooms of the mansion. Above the front door was a clock, similar to the ones on clock towers but much smaller. The door was surrounded by an arch pattern on the wall. I walked up toward the main door, with A following behind.

"Wow, this mansion is huge." I exclaimed.

"Yes." A replied.

"And Diana lived here?"

"She did."

"This place is enormous."

"Lola, what is your house like?"

"Oh, I live with Rachiel in a burrow on the edge of a forest."

"Is there a buttler?"

"Erm, you're kidding aren't you?"

"Well, there was a buttler in this mansion."

"Really, what was his name?"

"His name was…Bugs"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"The buttler in the mansion had the same name as Dad?" Jessica asked.

"Apparently. I find it amusing to look back at that now." Lola replied.

"What did you think at the time?"

"I thought that the name seemed familiar but wasn't sure."

"But hadn't you known dad since you two were babies?"

"Kind of. After my third birthday, I never went back to Granny's house and I suppose I forgot about him."

"And then you met him again."

"It's funny how fate plays such strange tricks."

"Anyway, what happened after that?"

"Let me think…" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Bugs, that name sounds familiar to me." I said when I heard the name.

"Do you know someone called Bugs?" A asked.

"I can remember the name, but not much else."

"I see."

"But what was this Bugs like?"

"I remember coming here with my father. He was the one that showed us around the manison."

"You just visited?"

"Yes. We didn't live here."

"So, you were just guests?"

"I…think so. I'm not sure."

"Do you remember what relation your dad had with the Rabbits?" As I said this, A's expression changed. He looked like he ahad when he remembered about his father. I could only assume that he had regained aanother memory.

"A?" I asked.

"Lola, I've just remembered about when I came here with my dad." A replied.

"What about that time?"

"Dad had received a letter and said that we had to see him. I wasn't sure who 'he' was."

"Continue."

"I remember my father saying 'no time to waste. We have to go to the house where I was raised'. With that, dad brought me here."

"Who sent the letter?"

"I…don't remember."

It's ok. When we enter that mansion, I'm sure you'll remember."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I'm getting a case of déjà vu here." Jessica muttered.

"Really, why?" Lola asked.

Because A's scenario sounds a lot like the one you were facing." Lola had a think about this.

"I suppose you're right. I never noticed that before."

"Heh, was it a coincidence, or something more?" Jessica said this in a spooky voice, but regretted it because she felt her fever pick up a notch. She drunk a bit more of her iced drink to cool it down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just got a bit warm headed."

"You have your dad's sense of humor."

"I know"

"Now, where was I?" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Me and A entered the doorway and arrived in the main hall. The room was extremely empty, apart from a couple of pictures and a bird statue in the centre of the room. The statue showed two birds sharing a branch in it's bill. Behind the statue, the logo I had seen outside was carved into the floor.

"This place, so empty." I remarked.

"Lola, this is only the entrance hall. That door over there leads into the main part of the mansion." A said.

"So there are rooms the other side. Dad must be there, and Rachiel."

"Rachiel, who's she?"

"She's my aunt. She raised me. She was the one who came to this island with me."

"What is she like?"

"She's an excellent cook and very smart."

"Hmm."

"We came to this island together but she went off to look for my dad and she didn't come back."

"I hope she's ok." As A said this, I remembered something.

"Hang on." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the DAS. I turned it on and found Rachiel's picture.

"This is Rachiel." I said, showing A her picture in the DAS.

"She looks like a nice person." A said.

"I'll bet that she could see you A"

"I hope so." After the conversation ended, we went up to the door that A had pointed out. The door was locked and there was a keypad on the door. I looked at the keypad blankly.

"Great, we need a code." I muttered. We had a closer look at the bird statue. There was a disc shaped slot at the base.

"Hey, there's something written on the statue." I exclaimed. I leant down and read the inscription.

'four leaves sprouting…together they open doors' I had absolutely no idea of what it meant. I looked around the room and had a closer look at one of the pictures. It was a bird holding a two leaf clover in it's bill. The bird was white and green with a red face. The two leaves of the clover had the numbers 3 and 7.

"Lola, this bird is a Hummingbird." A said.

"A Hummingbird?" I asked.

"The smallest bird in the world. It's smaller than mostbutterflies and moths. They fly like bees and use long bills and suck nectar out of flowers."

"Hmm, nectar sucking birds. Do you like birds?"

"I might have, I'm not sure." We had another look around and saw that the picture on the other side of the room was exactly the same, but mirrored. The numbers on the clover leaves were 4 and 2.

"Lola." A said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"About this painting."

"It's a Hummingbird, like the other one isn't it?"

"Yes, but there's something else."

"What do you mean?" A then had another recollection of a memory.

"What is it A?" I asked.

"Lola, I just remembered. If you can put these two pictures together in your mind, they make one." A replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Two into one?" Jessica asked.

"That's what A said." Lola replied.

"I don't get it."

"Well, I didn't either at first. A had to explain it to me."

"This was a memory he'd just regained?"

"Yeah. A kept getting memories back at an uneven pace."

"But, what was this two into one business?"

"Oh yeah, let e explain…" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Together?" I asked.

"These paintings are secret paintings." A replied.

"What do you mean by secret paintings?"

"I remembered that Diana told me that they hide a secret. It takes two to make one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ok, if you stack the paintings in your mind, you can see a hidden picture." I then had an idea.

"Hey, I could use the DAS to do that." I exclaimed.

"DAS, what's that?" A asked. I took out the DAS.

"This. I used it to show you Rachiel's picture."

"Is it a camera?"

"Not quite, but I can take pictures and stack them with it."

"Neat."

"It was made by my dad."

"What is he, an inventor?"

"A scientist." I then remembered something.

"Rachiel told me that Dad had something he wanted to tell me. That is why he sent me this. What could it be…" I thought to my self.

"Lola?" A asked.

"Yes A?" I replied.

"Use that device to stack the bird paintings."

"Ok, I'll try."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"So, did you try what A suggested?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I did. There were no other leads." Lola replied.

"Was it easy?"

"It was quite fiddly actually, but I eventually managed." Lola felt the ice pack on Jessica's head. It was starting to get warm so she took it off.

"I'll just change your ice pack." Lola said. She stood up and went into the kitchen. While she was away, Jessica had a thought about what was going to happen.

"I'll bet that when mum put the pictures together using the DAS, those four numbers revealled the code for the door." Jessica thought to herself. Lola soon came back with a fresh ice pack. Lola placed the ice pack on Jessica's forehead before sitting back down next to her. Jessica crawled onto her mother without motivation.

"So, what did the pictures reveal?" Jessica asked.

"Let me think…" Lola replied before continuing her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I had put the pictures together and found that the two two leaf clovers made a four leaf clover when put together. The numbers on the clover were arranged in the order 3, 4, 7, 2. Looking at this, it gave me an idea.

"A, I'll bet that these numbers are the code to the door." I exclaimed.

"I think you're right there." A replied. We went over to the door and entered the code on the button lock. After the final button was pressed, the door unlocked and we were able to proceed. We found ourselves in the main hallway. The hallway was alligned with pillars and lights. There were four doors, two on each side of the hallway. The first twwo had clover markings on the front. At the far end, we thought we could see a person. A was the first to see him.

"Hey." A exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think there's someone at the end of the corridor." We ran to the other end of the corridor and found a portrait of a brown rabbit in a dinner dress.

"It's just a portrait." I said. I was dissappointed as I thought it was my dad.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." A replied.

"But, who is this person?"

"That's…my great-grandfather."

"So, that means he's your father's grandfather."

"Yes."

"Look, there's a name in the bottom right of the portrait." I looked at the portrait and read the name.

'Brett Rabbit.' As I read the name, A regained another memory.

"A, what is it?" I asked.

"I now remember why I came here with my father. He came to see Brett. He was sick at the time." A replied. We were interrupted by the sound of a piano.

"Hey, is that a piano?" I asked.

"There's a piano in the music room." A replied. He pointed to a door just to my left. We went in but found no one in the room. To the right and left of the room were bookcases. There were also a couple of storage boxes, a table and a chair. The rug was a lush red rug with golden designs, similar to the family logo. At the base of one of the bookcases, I saw some pieces of paper. I went over to the pieces of paper and had a look. This was written on one of the pieces of paper.

'In researching the heredity of memory and because of our reasons for developing Another, we could not avoid taking the following point into considiration. The people that were involved in the development of the application of Another have to completely understand how much a person's memories affect their sense of identity.'

"Hey, more of the another essay!" I exclaimed.

"Another, what is that?" A asked.

"It was the project that my dad was working on, but what is the essay doing on the floor?"

"What do you know about another?"

"All I know is that it has something to do with memory."

"Memory?"

"I'm not sure either." I picked up the essay pages and had a look at the bookcase. On the bookcase were white books that had the signs of the Zodiac. Each book also had a letter. The letters were G, E, R, G, E, R, C, H, A, D. I tried rearranging the ooks but there weren't enough to fill the shelf. So instead, I went over and had a look at the piano.

"I bet that sound we heard a minute ago was this piano." I reasoned. I pressed a couple of the keys and heard a similar sound. I also noticed that some of the keys had signs of the zodiac on them.

"Yes, that's the sound." A said.

"But who would play a piano and then just run off?"

"Play the piano?" A then recalled a memory.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Lola, my dad told me that by playing a secret melody on the piano, it would open a hidden door." A replied.

"Wow." I had another look around and saw a portrait of a man sitting at the piano. A was unable to recognise the person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"A secret melody?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, me and A had to find out what that secret melody was." Lola replied.

"Ohh, a music puzzle."

"Kind of, the hard part was learning the secret melody."

"I'm no good at musical riddles so I wouldn't know where to begin."

"It was actually quite easy for a musical riddle."

"Was it?"

"Yes, let me explain." Lola then continued with her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We left the music room and went into the room directly opposite. The room had a fireplace to the right. There were a couple of sofa's near the fireplace and a bed near the sofa's. Near the bed was a desk and a bookshelf. There were some steps leading to a raised area. On this area were three wardrobes.

"This is the buttlers' room." A said. I had another look around and something on he desk caught my eye. The desk had a few draws. On the desk itself, there were a few books and some notepaper. There was a pencil next to the notepaper.

"This notepad, it's brand new." I said.

"Lola, could this be your father's?" A asked.

"It might be. There's nothing on the top page but the page before it has been torn away."

"Lola, have a closer look."

"Why?"

"When someone writes on a notebook, it often leaves an impression on the page below." I had a closer look and indeed saw a faint impression. I grabbed the nearby pencil and began rubbing to try and read the impression to find out what was written on the torn off page. Unfortunately, the lead of the pencil snapped.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed.

"Lola, is there anything else we could use instead of a pencil?" A asked.

"I don't have anything on me, but there may be something around." Looking around, I saw the fireplace in the corner. It was an old style fireplace made of what I assumed to be marble. The main part of the fireplace was coloured gold. I had a closer look and saw some charcoal in the fireplace.

"Hey, perhaps we can read that inpression with this charcoal." I suggested.

"It's worth a try." A replied. I grabbed the charcoal and ran back to the notebook. I then used the charcoal and rubbed against the notebook.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"And were you able to read the impression?" Jessica asked.

"I was, but my arm was very sore afterwards." Lola replied.

"I can imagine."

"But the note was a little confusing."

"What did it read?"

"It read 'Dave will come'."

"Dave? Who's he?"

"You'll find out." Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Looking at the desk a bit more, I found a DAS card next to the notebook. I had completely overlooked it before. I picked it up and played it. This message was played.

"Lola, I can tell that you came here looking for me. I can't wait to see you. I am so happy. When we meet, I will tell you about your mother and about another. I will be in a room deeper in the mansion."

"A room deep in the mansion! I need to find him!" I exclaimed. I then began thinking.

"But I don't know why dad is here. And I still don't know what another is. When I find dad, I'll know for sure." I thought to myself.

"Lola, why don't we have a look in those wardrobes?" A suggested.

"Ok, we may find something." We went up to the wardrobes and opened the leftmost one. Inside was an old envelope.

"There's a letter in that envelope." A exclaimed. I picked up the letter and read it aloud.

* * *

'My beloved father,

I beg for your forgiveness for me going against your will. I really want to pursue my career as a musician. Since I departed this mansion, I have endured many hardships but I am fully content with living the life I chose for myself. I now have a wife and am the proud father of two children of my own. One day, I will return to the mansion and will be able to have a proper talk with you.

Yours sincerely,

Brett Rabbit.'

* * *

"Brett Rabbit, who's he?" I asked.

"I don't remember." A replied.

"A, it's ok. You'll remember eventually."

"I hope so." We checked the middle wardrobe and found an old album. The album was coloured red and had a gold boarder.

"A, you may be in some of these photos." I suggested.

"Then perhaps we have a look." A replied. I picked up the album and opened it. On the first page was a picture of two young rabbits playing with some sort of wheel. There was a caption under the photo.

'July 1924

The boys play in the yard. George and Richard are growing incredibly quickly. Practically inseperable, they are also thick as thieves. George is very protective of his younger brother, Richard.'

On the next page of the album, there was a picture of two young men wearing basketball uniforms.

'August, 1932

The boys playing Basketball. Stern and strong George. Honest and gentle Richard. One cannot help but smile when around the two boys. Master is happiest just watching his boys grow.'

On the next page, there were pictures of the two rabbits. They were both wearing sharp suits.

'September 1934

Portraits of the two young men. George aspires to become an artist while Richard wishes to become a novelists. Both of the boys are now adults and Master would want nothing more than to see them suceed in their chosen career.'

"George and Richard, they were the graves at the graveyard where we met." I said.

"So, they were brothers." A added.

"A, do you remember who they were?"

"No."

"Look through the pictures, does anything come back?"

"Nothing comes back, sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Were those the only pictures in the album?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, there were no others." Lola replied.

"But it seems a little lacking."

"I know. I think it was only certain areas of the boys' lives."

"Perhaps." Lola felt the ice pack on Jessica's head. It was still cold.

"Do you want a drink?" Lola asked.

"I'm fine. To be honest, I'd rather hear more of your story." Jessica replied.

"Ok then." Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

In the rightmost wardrobe were a scrool, a notebook and a kind of puzzle box. The notebook was green with a gold boarder. I picked up the notebook and read the title.

"This is the buttlers' records." I excalimed.

"Perhaps we should have a look." A suggested.

"Ok." I opened the journal and read the first page aloud.

"1916.

Now I understand. Master took over the guardship of his grandsons after Brett passed away from his illness. For this puropse, he created the Golden bird room and the Silver bird room, ready for their arrival.

1930

The two boys have outgrown me completely. They are now strapping young rabbits. George and Richard went to university together. Stern and strong George. Honest and gentle Richard. The master id delighted to see the two boys growing up so fast. Finding a uscessor to own the mansion is no longer a concern.

1936

George marries.

1938

Richard marries.

December 1941

The dreaded day has finally come. George and Richard have been ddrafted into the war and wil;l be entering the battlefield. They are heading for the front lines. I am speechless when I think about the master. All that we can do is pray and hope that god is on our side.

September 1945

Finally, George and Richard have returned to the mansion. A day we have been waiting for for four years. It was extraordinary that both of them came home at the same time. Unfortunately, they have both taken substantial wound to both the body and soul. We pray for rapid recoveries.

1946

Master writes his last will and testament.

1948

Master falls ill. At George's request, both bird rooms have been locked. The key to the room was given to the two birds."

"The key was given to the two birds, what could that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." A replied. We next had a look at the old scrool. We were surprised to find the Rabbits family tree.

"The rabbits family tree."

"Yes." We both had a look at the family tree. Brett married a girl called Sarah and had a child called Zach. Zach married and had two sons, George and Richard. Zach's wife was not reccorded. George married a girl called Melissa and had a child whose name was not recorded. Richard married a girl called Judy and also had an unknown child.

The last item in the wardrobe was the puzzle box. The pzzle was a moving picture puzzle, and there was a silver medallion inside the box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"By moving picture puzzle, do you mean one of those where there is a picture spreead out on squares and you have to move the squares to complete the picture?" Jessica asked.

"That's the kind." Lola replied.

"I love those puzzles."

"I know you do, but I had a lot of trouble."

"How long did it take you to solve it?"

"About 5 minutes."

"And what size was the puzzle?"

"It was 3x3."

"I could have done that easily.

"I know you could've but you weren't around then were you?"

"Heh, true."

"Now, where was I…" Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After completing the puzzle, the box opened and I was able to collect the medallion in the box. It had a bird design and engravings around the edge. As I begal walking towards the steps to the lower level, something on the bookcase caught my eye. I had a closer look and saw a book with a white spine and a sign of the Zodiac. There was also the letter I.

"Hey, this book is from the music room." I exclaimed. I grabbed the book and left the room. When we were back in the hallway, I took out the medallion and had a closer look at it. It reminded me of the statue in the entrance. I then remembered the circular slot in the statue. I went back, followed by A, to the statue and placed the medallion in the slot. As a result, the beaks of the birds came apart and dropped something on the floor.

"It's a key." I exclaimed.

"Possibly for one of those other two rooms." A replied. I picked up the key and went back to the hallway. The first door I tried was the door on the right. The key fitted perfectly and I was able to unlock the door. The room we arived in was incredibly hot, probably from being locked for years.

"Yuck, this place stinks because of the heat." I exclaimed.

"Yes, it does." A replied. This somewhat surprised me..

"Ghosts can smell?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing." I had a look around the room. To the left of the door was a red sofa near a table and a fireplace. There was a book resting on the Table and behind the sofa was a bookcase. I had a look at the bookcase and found another book from the music room. The letter on this book was O.

"Hey, another book from the music room." I exclaimed.

"Yes." A replied. I grabbed the book and had another look around. There was nothing else in the immediate area other than a dish on the floor. I checked the book and it was empty. Near the back of the room there was a small desks. The desk was cluttered. There were books, dolls, a lamp and a box. I opened the box and found it was empty, but the interior was shaped to hold a gun.

"It looks like a gun case." I exclaimed. A didn't answer.

"A?" I asked. A then regained a memory.

"Lola, that case did hold a gun." A said.

"There was a gun in there?"

"Yes, I saw it before and saw the gun in there."

"So someone took the gun out." This thought sent shivers done my spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Someone had taken the gun?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. It creeped me out." Lola replied.

"It creeps me out as well."

"At the time, we had no idea of who had taken the gun."

"Did you ever find out?"

"We did eventually, but not for a while." Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We went up some steps to a raised area in the room. When we were there, we found a red sofa, a table and a cabinet. There was nothing on the table but the cabinet was stacked full with bottles and glasses. I had a closerl ook and saw something shiny in one of the glasses. A then remembered something about the glass.

"Lola," A said.

"What is it?" I asked,

"That glass…it is the golden bird glass."

"Golden bird glass?"

"A glass that was treasured by Diana's father."

"Diana's father?" I had a look at the glass and found another clover key in the glass.

"This must be for the other door." I exclaimed. We eushed out and went to the other door, but the key wouldn't fit. I tried both keys but neither worked.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Lola, I think that those keys can be put together." A suggested.

"Worth a try." I had a fiddle and the two clover keys connected, making a four leaf clover key. This was able to unlock the door. The door led to the Silver Bird room. To the right of where we entered, there was a small table and chair set. Nearby there was a desk with a red lamp and a bookcase. We found the final book from the Mmusic room there. This one had the letter R.

"Hey, another book from the music room." I exclaimed.

"I think that's the last one." A added. I grabbed the book and we had another look around the room. In the centre of the room was a table and chair set, like the one normally found in a common lounge. There was a silver rug on the floor. I had a loook at the ruug and saw a huge bloodstain, though I didn't know it was a bloodstain.

"A, look at that bloodstain." I said.

"On the Rug?" A asked. He had a look and his facial expression changed. He then regained another memory.

"A what is it?"

"That stain."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It's my fathers…blood."

"What?"

"Lola, I remember. I witnessed my father lying on the rug, completely dead abd bleeding." I then noticed a birdcage on the floor. The cage looked a little like one that Tweety used to live in, except it was silver rather than yellow.

"A, any idea why this birdcage is on the floor?"

"That cage."

"Yes."

"It fell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"The birdcage fell?" Jessica asked.

"That's what A told me." Lola replied.

"But cages don't fall on their own."

"I know, this one was knocked down."

"Knocked down, by who?" Lola felt the ice pack on Jessica's forehead. It was now very warm.

"Let me change your icepack and then I'll explain." Lols took the icepack and went into the kitchen. While she waited, Jessica tried to piece things together.

"If the birdcage was knocked over and A's father was dead, that must mean that A's father was murdured." Jessica reasoned. Lola soon came back with an ice pack and some iced carrot juice.

"Mum, I've just figured out that A's father was murdured." Jessica said.

"Clever." Lola replied. She placed the new icepack on Jessica's forehead.

"But, who killed him?"

"I'll come to that." Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"A, things don't fall by themselves. What happened to the Birdcage?" I asked.

"I saw it." A replied.

"Saw what?"

"My father, lying on the floor in a pool of blood."

"Go on."

"Then someone saw that I was there. He rushed to run and knocked the birdcage over."

"Who was it?"

"It was…" A then regained another memory.

"It was a rabbit in a black jumper." A replied.

"A rabbit in a black jumper?" I asked.

"Let me think. That rabbit, he shot my father dead."

"Gosh." After hearing the story, I went up to a raised part of the room. Up there was a desk and a set of shelves. The shelves displayed an assortment of white vases. I had a closer look on the desk and saw a few old books, as well as a torn up piece of paper.

"Hmm, there's writing on this paper. I wonder if I can put it back together." I said to myself. I leant on the table and set to work putting the pieces of paper together. It wasn't that hard and I did it quickly.

"That was easy." I muuttered.

"Now, let's see what it says." A added. We read the piece of paper together.

"1946

George is acting very strangely. He never lookes at me and refuses to talk to me. While his physical wounds have healed, it seems that he has suffered some deep scars. I am worried as he is not acting like himself."

"Now why was this page torn up?" I asked. Having a hunch, I had a look at the old red book next to the piece of paper.

"When George said that he wanted tpop ursue a career in art, Grandfather just smiled and encouraged him to follow his dream till the bitter end. Everyone is given only one chance at happiness so we should take that chance. Bugs has told me that Grandfather wants me to be his sucessor at the Rabbit company. Personally, I don't think that s an option. Only George can follow in those footsteps."

"This is somebody's diary." I exclaimed. I then noticed that the last page was torn out. I assumed it to be the piece of paper that I had just pieced back together.

Me and A went back to the music room with the missing books. After I placed the books back on the shelf, I just looked at them.

"Hmm, what could this mean." I wondered.

"Lola, try rearranging the books." A suggested.

"Ok." I had a go at rearranging the books. Using the letters as a guide, I rearranged the books and spelt out GEORGERICHARD.

"So, the books spell Grotge and Richard, interesting." I muttered. I then had a look at the order of the zodiac signs on the books.

"Lola, didn't that piano have signs of the zodiac?" A asked.

"Yeah, it did."

"Then perhaps we have to press the keys in this order."

"I think you could be right." I spent a few minutes memorising the zodiac signs and then went over to the piano. As A had remembered, some of the keys had signs of the zidoac on them.

"Lola, I think you have to press the keys in the order of the signs on those books." A suggested.

"I think you're right." I replied. It took a few minutes trying to remember, but I eventually pressed the right keys in the right order. After pressing the final key, the bookshelf moved to the side and revealed a hidden door.

"Look, a hidden door." I exclaimed.

"You see." A said. He was rather smug with himself.

"The bookcase hid a secret door. That was great teamwork."

"Thanks."

"Let's go A. Time to explore of the mansion." We walked off towards the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum." Jessica interrupted.

"What is it Jess?" Lola asked.

"I'd like to go back over that and remember the important bits."

"Ok, let's have a go."

"Same way as before?"

"Sure, let's do it."

"Now, me and A entered the mansion that was occupied by the Rabbits long ago looking for my father and A's memories. There were two paintings and a bird sculpture in the main hall. There was a ket hidden as part of the bird sculpture." Lola began.

"That was the key to the Golden Bird room wasn't It?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, it was the clover key and it opened that room."

"And you use the silver medallion from the buttlers' room to get it."

"Correct again."

"Now, in the wardrobes in the Buttlers' room, I discovered that the son of the master Brett had left the mansion and had two sons. When he fell ill and died,the mastergained custordy of the two boys." Lola continued.

"He created the golden bird room and the silver bird room in preperation for their arrival didn't he?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, now. A couldn't remember his fathers' name at the time and I hadn't found mine. We found evidence leading to him though. We found a DAS card in th buttlers' room telling me that he was deeper in the mansion. There was also a message on the white notepad next to it."

"That said Dave will come didn't it?"

"Yes, but I was unsure of who Dave was."

"Now, to proceed further into the mansion, we had to solve he musical riddle with the white books. I had to find three books from each of the rooms." Lola continued.

"The O book, the I book and the R book." Jessica finished off.

"Yes, I then played a secret melody and opened up the next part of the mansion."

"Ok, I think I can remember that now." Jessica said.

"Good, you certinly have a good memory." Lola complimented.

"I think that comes from you."

"It probably does."

"I wonder who killed A's parents."

"You;'ll find outt. Do you want anything?"

"A carrot would be nice."

" Ok, I'll be back in a minute." Lola sstepped off the couch and went into the kitchen to get Jessica and herself a carrot.

(A/N: Phew, that took me a while to write. I hope you are enjoying this. Please review this chapter.)


	4. The memory of Diana

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: It was only A's father that was mentioned. And you'll have to wait and see if they can discover his killer. Glad you like this.

Nightw2: Actually, the Brett this story is a different Brett but clever of you to spot either way. Switching between the two time periods isn't as easy as you'd think. I do hope you'll read the rest.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, the game this is based on is ideal for mystery fans. By the way, it's also called Trace Memory, Another Code was the name here in England. I don't mind that you compare my characters to others. I actually find it quite interesting.

**The memory of Diana**

Lola came back from the kitchen with two carrots, one for herself and one for Jessica. She gave Jessica her carrot before sitting back down.

"How do you feel now?" Lola asked.

"Much better, my head doesn't feel as hot as it did." Jessica replied.

"Should I take the ice pack off?"

"Leave it on for a few more minutes.

"For how long?"

"Until we do another recollection."

"Ok, I'm guessing that means you want me to continue."

"Of course I do."

"Ok." Lola sighed hevaily and then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The hidden door led to another hallway. This one looked much like the first hallway with four doors. Unlike the first hallway, this one had just a plain wall at the end, the doors were more in a zig-zag and none of them were locked.

"Dad, Rachiel, can you hear me?"I called out. There was no answer. I had a look around the corridor. As I did, I saw A with a strange expression.

"A?" I asked. A then had a recollection of another memory.

"It was here, in the art room." A replied.

""What's in the art room?"

"In there, we'll find Diana."

"In the art room?"

"First to your right."

"Ok." We went into the door on the right and found the art room. Most of the equipment was covered in white sheeets, however a desk, a chair, a storage box and an easel were uncovered. Several paintings were scattered around the room. I had a closer look at the easel and saw a picture on it. The picture was that of a female rabbit smiling. She had slightly curly hair.

"I knew it!" A exclaimed.

"You knew what?" I asked.

"This girl is Diana."

"So that's your Diana."

"Yep. It was drawn by her father."

"I see…"

"It was in the hallway back there when I first met her. Even though we had never met before, she gave me a big smile. I remember looking at my feet because I was embarassed."

"Ok."

"Then she just grabbed me and pulled me here to show me this drawing. She said that her father was a brilliant artist and said she'd ask him to draw my picture as well."

"And after that?"

"Then…I remember going outside and playing with a Kitten." A's description got me thinking.

"Listening to A talk about Diana makes me feel kind of strange. He knew the girl in the drawing. They were friends. It's hard to believe that he lived at the same time as Diana. She's either dead or an elderly lady by now. But in death, A has stayed at my age. The young boy who died was Diana's friend 57 years ago. But now, he isn't alive. But A has been as good a friend to me as anyone alive…"

"Lola?"

"Yes?"

"I remember now."

"Remember what?"

"I remember about the person who drew this."

"Diana's father?"

"Yes, that's why I remember now. He was my uncle."

"What was his name?"

"George."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"George, as in one of the two boys?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I think so." Lola replied.

"Wow that would make her A's cousin right?"

"Yep."

"So that's who Diana was, any idea where she was at the time?"

"None at all. There was no way I could know."

"She was probably dead."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a guess."

"Ok."

"So, what happpened after that?"

"Let me think…" Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After looking at the drawing, we went over to the storgae box. It was completely full of canvases, but there were also some other items. These included a Hammer, a gouge, a pallet and a roll of paper. I had a look at the paper and saw it was covered in drawings. Deciding that none of this was important, I closed the box and had another look around. We went over to the desk and saw a piec of drawing paper. It looked new and there was a drawing on it. The drawing was of two girls, one was a baby, one was a teenager.

"Any who this is?" A asked.

"Look, it's signed Robert…my father." I replied.

"Your father?"

"Yes, He must have drawn this."

"Then logic follows that the girls in the picture must be…"

"Me, yeah I think so."

"But the teenager picture doen't look like you at all.

"It must be what he imagines me to look like."

"It must be."

"I hope he recognizes me."

"Lola."

"Yes?"

"Is that a DAS card next to the drawing?" I looked to where A had indicated and saw the DAS card.

"It is, a message from dad." I picked up the card and played it on my DAS.

* * *

"Dear Lola,

Thank you for coming here to find me. Come to the lab at the back of the house. I'll be waiting for you there. I can't wait to see you."

* * *

"A lab at the back of the house. That's where he is." I exclaimed.

"Lola?" A asked.

"Yes?"

"Was it a message from your dad?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He's waiting for me in the lab at the back of this house."

"A lab in the house?"

"Do you remember a lab?"

"No."

"If dad says there is, there must be."

"Lola, what was your dad doing here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you find it strange that he didn't meet you at the pier?"

"I know it's strange, bt I have no other choice. I'm trying to find him because I don't know why he didn't come to meet us." I was actually quite angry when I said this. I could see A flinch a little.

"Ok, I'm sorry." We decided to head to the other rooms. When we reached the door, a thought came to m mind.

"A?" I asked.

"Yes?" A asked.

"You're right, why didn't dad come to meet me?"

"Lola."

"Why won't he copme from the back of this house?"

"Lola." I made no response. My mind was in turmoil with emotion. I had no idea of why dad didn't come out to meet me.

* * *

We went to the door on the opposite side of the corridor. The door led to Richard and Melissa's room. There was a raised area immediately to the right. There were two beds and two sets of drawers. To the left was a row of wardrobes and drawers. At the far end was a sofa and small table. There were a couple of items on the table. The first was a photo of a happy family. The other was a glass bottle. It was green but sealed tightly.

"Lola, I think there's something inside that bottle." A said. I had a closer look.

"You're right, maybe I can open it." I replied. I tried to open the bottle but it was no good. After a couple if minutes, I gave up.

"No good, it's sealed too tightly." I muttered.

"Lola." A said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that hammer in the art room?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why not use that?"

"Good idea." We ran back into the art room and grabbed the hammer from the storage box. I then returned and went back to the bottle.

"Now, let's see what's inside." I muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I'm guessing that you used the hammer to break the glass." Jessica said.

"Yep, it was actually quite fun." Lola replied.

"Was it?"

"It was, but I don't want you doing anything like that."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous. A fragment of glass could fly into you and cut you."

"Did it happen to you?"

"I was lucky, but you may not be."

"Ok, but what was in the bottle?"

"Let me think…" Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"That was fun." I remarked. The bottle was now in pieces. Inside was a letter and a key. It was a golden bird key. I put it in my pocket and had a look at the letter.

"What does it say?" A asked.

"I'll read it." I replied. I read the letter aloud.

* * *

"Dear George,

This will be my last letter to you. Ever since your grandfather died and your brother killed himself with grief, you have changed. I can't really tell how difficult this time is for you, but I can imagine though. I am sorry, but I cannot live and raised Diana in this environment. Your drinking and Violent outbursts have gotten out of hand. Do you even remember that incident when you waved that knife in front of me and Diana? You were like a possessed man. You did know that I threw out all the knives in the house so you couldn't hurt anyone with them. George, I don't know you anymore. I am leaving the island with Diana. I will never forget you or the love we once shared.

Melissa."

* * *

"Who is Melissa?" I asked.

"She was Diana's mother." A replied. We then went over to the raised area and had a look around. When we got there, we saw a vanity mirror. It was all fogged up. On one of the chests of drawers was an unusual box. The box had dolls lined up. Each doll had an instrument. There was a flute, a trumpet, a harp and some symbols set of instruments that I could not identify.

"How odd." I muttered.

"Lola, one of the dolls is missing." A said.

"Yeah."

"Where could it be?"

"I seem to remember a doll in the golden bird room."

"Was there?"

"I'm sure there was." We went back to the golden bird room and found the missing doll. It was holding a drum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Let me guess, another musical riddle?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but slightly tougher this time." Lola replied.

"Was it?"

"Only slightly."

"And what did it do when it was solved?"

"Let me tell you, but you'll have to be patient." Lola continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We returned back to the box where the other dolls were and I placedt he drummer doll back where the slot was. It did absolutely nothing.

"Ok, new returned the missing doll, now what?" I asked.

"Lola." A said.

"Yes?"

"This is a music box."

"Music box?"

"Diana would turn a key and then press buttons to mak music play."

"So, where's the key?"

"I don't know. It had a key when I saw it before."

"Well we'd better find it."

* * *

The next door along led to Diana's room. Her room was the smallest room we'd been in so far. To the right was a display case below a picture. To the left was a small table and chairs. We had a look at the display case and saw an old teddy bear.

"A teddy bear." I exclaimed.

"Diana's favourite." A replied.

"It certinly looks it." I was then reminded of that dream I always had.

"All of a sudden, I remember that dream I always have. It was the one about the night of my third birthday. I remember something on the table, a cake with candles and a teddy bear with a red ribbon. Mum told me that it was a birthday present from my father. But where was dad that night?"

"Lola, what's wrong?" A asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my mum." I replied.

"Do you want to find her?"

"Yes, but I have to find dad first."

"Ok."

"Rachiel said something to me when we were on the boat."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that when I find dad, he will explain everything."

"Ok." We went up to the raised part of the room. We found a pink bed, a desk and a stand of some sort. On the desk was an old sketchbook.

"That sketchbook is Diana's." A said.

"What was she drawing?" I asked. I opened the sketchbook. On the first page was a woodprint of two rabbits, one boy and one girl, playing with a kitten.

"What a cute picture." I remarked.

"It is." A replied.

"A, is that boy you?"

"It might be."

"Hey, there's another print on the next page." I turned the page and saw a print of a frightened girl.

"The left side is blank, sad if you think about it." I said.

"It must be unfinished." A replied. We then had a look at the stand. It was of a unique shape, sort of a half pyramid. I noticed a wooden box on the bottom shelf.

"What do you think is in the box?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." A replied. I opened the box and found two stamps.

"Did Diana use these for her woodprinting?"

"Yes, it was favourite hobby."

"Hey, perhaps we can finish the picture."

"Perhaps." I took the stamps and went back to the unfinished picture.

"Now, If I remember, it's press down on the stamp."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"So, you finished the picture?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, it was quite easy." Lola replied.

"Heh, stamping is." Lola felt Jessica's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I don't think I need the icepack anymore."

"Ok, I'll take it off." Lola took the ice pack off.

"I think it's your story that is helping more than the ice pack."

"Probably."

"So, what was the finised picture?"

"It was a scary picture I'll tell you that." Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Wow, that worked out well." I exclaimed.

"But look at the picture." A said. The finished picture showed a man with one arm and with a mad expression on his face.

"Hmm, the girl crying is standing to a scary looking person."

"And the man is missing his right arm"

"Was it like Diana to make a print like this?"

"Not really, but that man is Diana's father."

"George, how do you know?"

"Because he was missing his right arm." We had a look at the bed. It was a soft bed with a pink duvet

"Look, there's something on the bed."

"It looks like a ribbon."

"One of Diana's?"

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

"Well, she was very sweet, but she could be impudent at times. She cried a lot but was quick to laugh."

"Go on."

"And, in one way, like you."

"Huh?"

"She hated being alone."

As we were leaving the room, A recalled another memory.

"A, what is it?" I asked.

"Lola, I've just remembered something."

"Yes."

"I've just remembered what Diana called my father."

"What did she call him?"

"Uncle Richard."

"So your father was Richard."

* * *

We left Diana's room and went to the room opposite. It led to George's study. The room was fairly large. In the centre was a table with a sofa and an arm chair. There were also some instruments that I had never seen before. I could tell that two of them were speakers but I was not sure what the third one was.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You listen to records on it." A replied.

"I don't have records."

"Don't you like music?"

"I do, but we don't play music on records anymore."

"Oh, what do you listen to music on now?"

"CD's and Casette tapes."

"What are they?"

"Err, it doesn't matter." I then noticed a picture frame on the table. It was empty but there were markings in the frame.

"I can't make out these pictures, maybe if I look at it at a different angle." I thoughht to myself. I picked up the frame and looked at it from different angles.

"Hmm, there's a key, a book, a bird, an apple and some odd shapes." I thought to myself.

"Qany ideas?" A asked.

"None, perhaps the reflection will tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything that may help." We then had another look around. There was a line of bookshelves stacked with several books. There was also a desk and chair. I then had a thought.

"Perhaps there's something in one of these books." I said to myself. I started picking up books and flicking through them but found nothing. After a couple of minutes, I gave up.

"It's useless, there could be anything in any of these books." I said in frustration.

"What do you mean?" A asked.

"Ok, I'll emphasize my point." I picked out a completely random book and opened it. It was a large book in the bottom right corner of the rightmost shelf. As soon as I opened it, I found a square cut out in the book. There was a small key in the cut out section.

"Erm, book of chance?" I muttered.

"I think you have a lucky touch." A joked.

"Probably.

"Well, there's a key in the book."

"Is that…"

"Yes, it's the key to the music box."

"Ok." I grabbed the key and we went back to the music box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Heh, lucky pick." Jessica joked.

"Very lucky pick." Lola replied.

"So I'm guessing you went back and pl;ayed the music box."

"Yes. I had to turn the key and then press buttons under the dolls for the music to play."

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I pressed too many buttons." Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Ok, music's playing, now what?" I asked. The music from the box was actually rather irritating. I was just able to refrain myself from smashing the box to pieces.

"Lola, I remember now." A replied.

"Remember what?"

"Diana told me that if you play the music of the angels a secret door opens."

"The music of the angels?"

"I think there was a picture of angels in the study."

"I didn't see it."

"Well, let's go back and check." We went back to George's study and this time, I saw the picture of the angels. It was hanging above the fireplace on the far side of the room. We went over and had alook at the picture.

"So, the angels are playing a flute, a harp and the symbols." I said to myself.

"So, we go back and play those instruments." A replied.

"Ok." We went back and played the music instruments shown on the painting on the music box. Immediately, nothing happened.

"What did I do wr…" I was cut off by a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" I asked

"I think something moved." A replied.

"From where?"

"The study room I think."

"Ok, let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"What was that rumbling?" Jessica asked.

"Well, when we returned to the study room, the whole fireplace had moved." Lola replied.

"WOW!"

"And there was a hidden room behindit."

"What was in it?"

"Let me think…" Lola then continued her story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The room behind the fireplace was some kind of storage room. There were several crates around, and behind one of them was a Basketball.

"Hey, there's a Basketball." I exclaimed.

"Cool, I love Basketball." A replied.

"So do I."

"I used to play with my dad."

"I play with Rachiel, but she's no good."

"It seems we have a lot in common."

"It's such a shame that you aren't alive."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." We looked around the room again and saw a suitcase on a ledge near the roof. The ledge was too high for me to reach.

"How do we get that suitcase down?" I asked.

"Why not use the Basketball." A suggested.

"Good Idea, I'm good at Basketball. It should be easy. I picked up the Basketball and began throwing it at the suitcase. It took a couple of hits but it finally fell down. Unfortunately, the Basketball got stuck on the ledge.

"Darn, I liked that ball." I muttered.

"At least we got the suitcase." A replied.

"Yeah, now let's see what's inside." I opened the suitcase and found an old shoe.

"What's a shoe doing in here?" I asked.

"Lola!" A exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"That is…my shoe."

"Your shoe, what's it doing here?"

"I don't knmow, but I've just remebered something."

"What?"

"That shoe is from a pair my father brought for me."

"Go on."

"We were going to see my sick great grandfather. He got me those shoes for the occasion. I was really happy. I told him that I'd take care of them. He then said that he'd buy me a better pair later, any pair that you want."

* * *

We had one final look around the room and found some stuff on one of the crates. There were two photos and a box of matches. I picked up the matches and had a look at them.

"Hmm, these matches are dry. Perhaps I can use them." I thought to myself. I picked up the matches and we left the room. We went back to the corridor but there was nowhere else to go. At the far end of the corridor were a couple of Candelabras and an outline of a doorway, but it was a brick wall.

"A dead end?" I asked.

"Lola, I think there may be some other rooms beyond this hallway." A replied.

"Hmm. Hey, I've just remembered those pictures."

"What about them?"

"Theyw ere taken of this place."

"Hey, let's go back and have a look." We went back and had a closer look. One was of Diana in front of the area as it was at the current state. Two of the candles were lit. On the second photo, two different candles were lit and the doorway was open.

"That's Bugs." A said.

"But look at the pictures, I think I know how to open the doorway now." I replied. We went back to where the candles were.

"Now, if I light the candles that were lit in the picture where the doorway was open, the path ahead should open." I said.

"It's worth a try." A replied. I took out the matches and lit the appropriate candles. It took a while to remember which ones to light but I eventually lit the two correc candles. The outline of a doorway moved to one side and the doorway appeared.

"YES! A hidden door." I exclaimed.

"Congratulations." A replied.

"I'm sure that dad will be waiting just beyond here."

"Hopefully."

"A, let's go." We then walked through the hidden doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum." Jessica said.

"Do you want to remember what's happened up till now?" Lola asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's give it a try. While we were trying to find mt father and A's memories, we entered the Art room. There was an old drawing of Diana in the room."

"That was drawn by her father Henry."

"Yes. A said that Henry had drawn the picture."

"Now there was another drawing in the art room. Who was that off?" Lola asked.

"That was of you, and it had your dad's signature on it." Jessica replied.

"Yes, it was of what he imagined me to look like."

"Much different to what you did look like wan't it?"

"Yeah, now. I read dad's message on the DAS card and began searching for his lab. When we were in Diana's room, want did I learn?"

"The name of A's dad. It was Richard wasn't it?"

"Yeah after that, he began to remember things little by little."

"Now, in the bookcase in George's study, we found the key to the music box. I used the angel dools to trigger a secret door in the fireplace of George's study. There was a small room behind it. There was a suitcase there. Inside, what did we find?" Lola asked.

"One of A's shoes." Jessica replied.

"Correct, though we had no idea of why the shoe was hidden."

"I'm guessing the nexh hallway will have the answer."

"Well, you'll find out."

"Mum, can I have a drink?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Just water please."

"Ok, I need a drink as well." Jessica laughed at this.

"I'm not surprised with all the talking you're doing." Lola giggled a little before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

(A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm curious as to what you guys think of things so far. Like, who is Dave? And who killed A's Father? Anyway, please review.)


	5. The reunion with the father

(A/N: I would do a revieew response here but I received an E-mail saying that someone on was punished recently for doing that. I'm not sure about this but I'm not taking any chances as it came from one of my reviewers, so no review response until this is cleared up : )

**The reunion with the father**

Lola came back with two glasses of iced water, one for her and one for Jessica. She sat nextt to Jessica and gave her the water. Lola drank her drink within a few seconds,a sight which made Jessica burst out laughing.

"You were thirsty." Jessica exclaimed.

"Considiring the ammount of talking it's not surprising." Lola replied.

"So, what room were you in now?"

"We were in a dining room…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The dining room was rather blank. There was a very large table in the centre with several chairs. There was a doorway to the right and a fireplace to the left. Above the fireplace, there was a portrait. As we entered the room, my nose began twitching. I could smell something burning.

"A, can you smell burning?" I asked.

"Yes, I can." A replied.

"It's coming from the fireplace." We went over to the fireplace and found a piece of paper. It was very burnt and barely readable.

"Can you make anything out?" A asked. I looked at the paper for a few minutes. I was eventually able to make out some of the words.

"Increasing chance…implement…fabricated memories…merging…Using another…replay memory…however…in practice"

"Hey, this is part of the another essay!" I exclaimed.

"Then who was burning it?" A asked.

"I don't know." I grabbed the burnt essay and had a look at the portrait. It was of two young rabbits. The boy on the left looked older then the boy on the right.

"Who are these boys?" I asked.

"I don't know." A replied. We were about to contiue when something on the table caught my eye. It was an 11 year old newspaper dated 11/02. I read the article aloud.

* * *

"Scientist Dies, Motive Unknown.

On the night of 10/02, Dr. Hikaru Bunny (28) of MJ labs was fatally shot in the chest in her own home. Hikaru's young daughter, Lola (3), was hiding in the wardrobe and suffered no injury. First on the scene was husband Dr. Robert Bunny (30). The authorities have recently brought him in for questioning as the chief suspect, based on all availible evidence."

* * *

"Mum is…dead? Murdured?" I exclaimed. I was then reminded of that dream I always had.

"That dream, I'm remembering it again. I was sitting with my mum in the kitchen waiting for dad. There was a cake with three candles and a teddy bear with a rd ribbon on the table. Then…someone entered the room. My mother said, 'you cannot have another!' And then I heard a gunshot."

"Lola, what is wrong?" A asked.

"Nothing." I replied. As we walked on, I was hit by a tidal wave of depression. A was able to sense it.

"Lola, what is wrong?"

"I can't tell anymore. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"That dream, wasn't just a dream. I remember it now."

"Remember what?"

"I'm like you. I saw it all, my mother's murdur. She was drenched in blood, lying on the carpet, dead!"

"Lola…"

"That newspaper said that mum was murdured."

"Lola…"

"And the article suggests that the killer was…my…dad!"

"Lola?"

"I didn't come here just to learn that."

"Lola…"

"I've had enough! I want to go home!" I ran to the table, sat at one of the seats and began crying into my arms. My mind was in turmoil. All the happy thoughts of seeing my father had been completely destroyed.

"But, where will you go?"

"What?"

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"Lola, listen to me! Why did you come here?"

"To find my dad."

"Why do you want to see him?"

"To hear the truth from him."

"Well he's waiting for you. Let's find him."

"A."

"Remember how you first felt when you arrived? Your dad will explain what really happened to your mother."

"But…"

"It's natural to be afraid, but there is nothing to be scared of from the truth. Real sadness comes not from knowing, but from not knowing. I should know that."

"A…"

"Lola, your father is waiting, come on."

"A…"

"Lola, what do you want to do?" I slowly lifted my head up and looked at A.

"A, you're hard on me but you are right."

"Are you coming?" My mind was still full of turmoil. I was unsure what to believe. Eventually, I forced a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Your dad killed your mum?" Jessica asked.

"According to the article…yes." Lola replied.

"Mum, I didn't want to know that."

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"If you continue, I may be told something shocking, but like A said, real sadness comes from not knowing."

"So…"

"So…I want to hear the rest of your story."

"Ok."

"Before you continue, did you believe the paper or not?"

"At the time, I wasn't sure what to believe."

"Ok, now, what happened after that?"

"Well, we then went into the next room…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The next room from the dining room was the lounge. It waas unique as it had a small bar to the right as we entered. Behind the bar was a glass cabinet. The cabinet was stacked completely with bottles.. To the left were some seats and a small table. There were a couple of sofa's at the far end of the room. When we entered, we heard a dreadful noise. It sounded like an untuned radio, and it hurt my ears.

"Lola, can you hear that?" A asked.

"A, to not hear it, I'd have to be deaf!" I snapped.

"Oh, sorrry."

"Where's it coming from though?"

"The counter, I think." We looked at the counter next to the bar and found an old radio. The horrible noise was coming from the radio.

"Static." I muttered.

"I think we should turn it off." A said.

"Yeah, I'll try tuning it." I looked at the radio and found two tuning dials. Trying my hardest to ignore the onise, I turned both the dials until the static stopped.

"Phew." I said with relief when the onise stopped. When the static stopped, a tune started playing. It was very soothing on the ears.

"What a nice tune." I muttered.

"I know this song." A said.

"Really, what is it?"

"It's called 'The gift of the Golden Sun'. It was popular back when I was alive and before you were born."

"So that's why I've never heard it."

"Dad loved this song."

"I see…" Before we continue, we heard a noise coming from the back of the room. It sounded like a door opening. There was then a voice I didn't recognise.

* * *

"Who's there?" The voice asked. We turned around and saw a Brown rabbit with a white suit, grey jeans and a yellow tie. He looked ta me with a look tha slightly unnerved me. There was a long silence, which the rabboit finally broke.

"So, you're here Lola." The rabbit said. Before I could object, he came up to me and gave me a hug. He held me close to his body, where I thought I could smell cigarettes.

"Lola, my Lola." The person said.

"D-dad?" I asked.

"Yes Lola, it's me, Robert. Your father."

"This is my father? What should I do?" I thought to myself.

"Lola?" Dad asked.

"Yes, now that you're in front of me, I don't know what to call you, dad?"

"Do you have the DAS?" I took out the DAS and showed it to him.

"Here. I also have the cards that you left for me."

"Lola, thank you for coming all this way. I am so happy to see you." I didn't make any response.

"Why didn't you make a response?" Jessica asked.

"Because there were so many things on my mind." Lola replied.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, something about him bothered me."

"The fact that he smelt of Cigarettes?"

"Yes, I didn't realise that he smoked."

"Anyway, what happened after?"

"Well, I took the time to ask dad some questions…"

"Lola, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Dad, where's Rachiel?" I asked.

"Rachiel?"

"She's missing."

"What so you mean?"

"She went off to look for you and never came back. I went to the drawbridge and heard a scream. I later found her glasses by the lodge. Is she in this mansion somewhere?"

"No, at least, I haven't seen her."

"Where is she?"

"I'll find her."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is."

"What is it?"

"It's about Mum."

"What about her?"

"Why was she killed?"

"Hikaru, your mother died protecting you and another."

"But who killed her?"

"I…don't know."

"It wasn't you…was it?"

"Lola, do you remember anything about that night?"

"Well, I have a constant dream about that night."

"What happens in that dream?"

"In the dream, I'm only 3 years old. I'm hiding in the wardrobe crying myself to sleep. Then, the door to the wardrobe opens and someone calls my name."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I always wake up before I see the face."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter. Please forgive me for leaving you for so long. I'm sorry."

"Dad."

"Lola, I…didn't kill your mother. Hikaru was my only one. When she died, it was like a part of me went with her."

"Dad."

"That's why I continued another."

"One of the message on the DAS cards that you left for me said that another was complerte Is another complete?"

"Lola, another is the result of a lifetime of research by me and Hikaru. And now that you are here Lola, it IS complete."

"Dad, what is another?"

"Another is…" we were interrupted by a thump of some sort.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll check. Stay here and I'll come back."

"Ok." Dad then left the room, leaving me and A alone.

* * *

"Was that, your father?" A asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Could he see you A?" I asked.

"No, he couldn't."

"Huh…"

"He couldn't see me"

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't trust people."

"A…"

"Lola, you don't have to worry. All adults are like that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"What did A mean by that?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not so sure. Perhaps none of the previous visitors were like that." Lola replied.

"So, you've finally met your father."

"My story isn't over yet."

"There's more?"

"Yep, and many more surprises."

"True, I still don't know who killed A's father."

"I'll come to that…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After my dad left I had anopther look around the room. Near the door where dad had gone through, I found an ash tray on a desk. There was a lighter in the ash tray.

"Hey, the letters D.R are engraveed on the lighter." I exclaimed.

"D.R?" A asked. I grabbed the lighter and went through the door dad had gone through. It led to another hallway. There were only two additional doors. The door at the far end had a code lock. I was about to try the old code when A stopped me.

"Lola, the code is likely to be different from the one before." A said.

"Oh, then we'll have to learn it." I replied. We had a look around the hallway and found a portrait of a bay. There was an empty space next to it which stood out as it wasn't covered with dust.

"I think there was another painting of a bay here." A said.

"Then, where is it now?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Why is there a pattern on one side of the bay?" The pattern was that of several black lines, a few darker than the others.

"I think the second picture had a similar treatment." This gave me an idea.

"We have to find that other portrait." I used the DAS to take a picture of the portrait before going through the other door. This led to the kitchen. The main part of the kitchen was to the right. The kitchen had a sink, an oven, shelves, cabinets and burners. All the equipment was old and rusty. The china on the shelves however looked relatively new but pld fashioned. To the left was another doorway. The door was tied shut by a rope.

"Lola, I thiink there's someone in that room." A said.

"I'll try and untie the rope." I replied. I tried to untie the rope but had no luck.

"Grahh, the rope is too tight, I need to cut it with something." I exclaimed.

"But weren't all the knives taken out?" A asked.

"You're right, there must be something." We had a look around the kitchen. When we opened the oven, we found a rather rusty knife.

"Hey, I thought there were nomore knives." I exclaimed.

"Meliss obviously missed one." A replied.

"Perhaps we can use it to cut the rope." I grabbed the knife and went back to the door. It took a bit of work, but I finally cut the rope binding the door together.

"Now let's see who's in here." I muttered. With the rope cut, we opened the door and went inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Where did the door lead?" Jessica asked.

"It led to a storage room." Lola replied.

"And who was inside?"

"It was Rachiel."

"Rachiel?"

"Yeah."

"What was she doing in there?"

"I asked her the very same thing…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Rachiel!" I exclaimed

"She's exhausted." A said.

"Rachiel!" I shuted loud enough and was aboe to wake her.

"Huh" Rachiel mumbled.

"Rachiel?"

"Lola, it's you. I'm glad you're safe."

"Rachiel, when I found your glasses, I got worried. You must be blind without them." I gave Rachiel her glasses as I said this.

"It is hard to see, thanks."

"How are you?"

"Fine, but I feel dizzy."

"What happened?"

"I think I was drugged. The next thing I knew, I was in here."

"Who did this?"

"It was Dave."

"Dave?"

"Dave Rabbit. A colleague of your father."

"Dave Rabbit!"

"Why he came here is beyond me but it was definitely him. Did you see him Lola."

"No, but I found my dad."

"Are you sure? I'm so happy you met Robert."

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He went off somewhere after we heard a noise."

"Ok."

"I came looking for him and found you."

"I see."

"Dad told me about another."

"What? He told you about another?"

"Yes. He said it was the research mum died for."

"Lola, that's not true. Hikaru died for you, not for another."

"Rachiel, I saw the old newspaper about Mum's murdur."

"Lola?"

"That dream I have, it isn't just a dream. It comes from that night."

"Lola."

"Dad told me everything. He said he didn't kill her and I believe him."

"Lola, we need to fine Robert right away and tell him about Dave."

"Why?"

"I suspect he's after another."

"Ok, but…"

"There is no time. You go ahead and find your dad. When I feel better, I'll cath up to you."

"Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I can see what you meant about this being traumatic." Jessica exclaimed.

"Well, it was far worse at the time." Lola replied.

"I can imagine."

"But I didn't know what Dave looked like at that time."

"What did he look like?"

"You'll find out."

"How long until then."

"Not too long."

"Anyway, what happened next?"

"Well, we then had a look around the storage room…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The storage room was full of boxes and barrels as well as a couple of cabinets. On one of the boxes, there was a picture frame. I could just make out a moon on the picture but it was covered in dust.

"Lola, this picture is from the hallway." A said.

"Then there must be another pattern on this picture" I replied.

"Try blowing the dust off."

"Ok." I began to blow as hard as I could at the dust. It took a while and by the time I had done it, I was out of breath completely. We then left the storage room and went back in the hallway.

"I assume that was Rachiel." A said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm glad you found her."

"A, could Rachiel see you?"

"No she couldn't." When we were back in the hallway, I used the DAS tu place the two bay pictures together. It was harder than last time as I had to rotate the picture. The two patterns told me a code when they were placed together.

"That code, it has to e for he other code door." I muttered. We went to the door and I entered the code on the keypad. The door then opened.

"Excellent." A exclaimed.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"Could your father be back here?"

"Yes. He probably went back to the laboratory. Let's go A."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum." Jessica said.

"You want to recap don't you?" Lola asked.

"You bet I do."

"Ok, we solved the candelabra mystery in the previous hallway and arrived in the dining room. What did we find in the fireplace?"

"The burnt essay about another."

"Correct."

"But who was burning it?"

"That I don't know.

"Or why."

"Anyway, in the old newspaper on the table, there was an article about my mother's murdur. I then remembered the night when my mum was killed. It was the reoccuring nightmare of that night. Who was the chief suspect according to the article?"

"It was your father. The authorities based that on the only availible evidence."

"Right, but who was that person that kept appearing in my dream? Me mind was reeling as we went into the lounge. I finally met dad in the lounge. What did he say when I asked him about the article?

"He said that he didn't kill her but when she died, it was like a chunk of him went with her."

"Yes, I felt quite sad after hearing his story."

"I see."

"Then what happened?"

"Then you two heard a noise. Your dad went off to find what the noise was and never came back."

"Yes. I then went to look for him at the back of the mansion. Someone had tied the door between the kitchen and the storage room shut."

"And you used a rusty knife you found in the oven to cut the rope."

"Yes, and Rachiel was in there. She was exhausted and dizzy but otherwise ok. Who had done what had happened to her?"

"Some guy called Dave Rabbit."

"Yes."

"But wasn't your dad in danger at that time?"

"Yes, so I had to find him."

"Ok, I think that will do."

"Good, I'm glad that you aren't finding it too traumatic."

"Well, it is traumatic but interesting."

"It was. Anyway, do you need a drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I need one." Lola stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving Jessica smirking silently.

(A/N: Ok, next chapter, I will reveal the killer of A's father. I will now accept the final answers. Who do YOU think killed him? You've got nothing to lose gambling a guess but if you don't want to, that's fine with me. Please read and review.)


	6. The second another

**The second another**

When Lola came back into the lounge, she saw Jessica with her hands over her mouth and giggling. She sat down next to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Jessica just looked up.

"What's so funny?" Lola asked.

"The fact that you need another drink. You've been talking so much you've probably made your throat dry." Jessica replied. Lola giggled a little.

"Well I'm not finished yet."

"How much longer until your story is finished?"

"Not much longer."

"Anyway, where did the door lead you?"

"Have a guess."

"Another hallway?"

"Yep…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The fourth hallway only had a couple of doors. One directly ahead at the end of the corridoe and one just to the right of that door. The door at the end was locked so we had to go into the other room. This led to Brett's room. It was by far the largest room in the house. Dead ahead of me was a table and two sofas. There was also a desk on the far end of the room. To the left was a fireplace. There was a portrait above the fireplace. The portrait was of three rabbits. The middle one was much older than the other two and was holding a cane.

"Who is this?" I asked. A then remembered who the person was.

"That's my great-grandfather" A replied. I had a look at the rabbit on the left. There were no defining features of him.

"Who is this?" Again, A remembered who it was.

"That man, he's my father."

"Your dad?"

"Yes, I remember now. Dad brought me into this room. My great-grandfather was sleeping in bed. We walked up to him and he slowly opened his eyes andlooked at us. He gave us both a sad smile. Dad held his hand and started to cry. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry." MFinally, I had a look at the other person. Again, there was nothing special about him.

"A, do you remember who this is?" A then remembered, but it was a shocking memory.

"That's therabbit in the black jumper."

"Your father's killer!"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's…uncle George."

"So that's George."

"Yes, I'm certain it was him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"So, A's father was killed by A's Uncle." Jessica exclaimed.

"Yes, shocking I know." Lola replied.

"I think that's taking sibling rivalry to the extreme."

"Kind of, I suppose."

"So, the killer of A's father is finally unmasked."

"And I suppose that he could finally rest in peace after that discovery."

"Anyway, was there anything else in the room?"

"There was something in the desk…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We went over tto the desk and had a look in the drawers. We found one of the drawers locked. There was a motif of a golden bird on the locked drawer.

"Lola, I think the golden bird key wilol unlock this drawer." A said.

"It's worth a try." I replied. I tried using the golden bird key and unlocked the drawer. The drawer was unlocked and I opened it. There was a old looking book in the drawer.

"A diary." I exclaimed. I had a look at the inside cover and found a name.

"The diary belonged to Brett Rabbit." I said.

"My great-grandfather." A added.

"Shall we have a read?"

"Sure." I took out the diary and began reading the final entry.

* * *

"May 1948

I believe my time has finally come. I shall write down my thoughts while I am still able to hold a pen. Foremost on my mind is that sunny day 32 years ago. That was the day I first held George and Richard in my arms. It is hard to believe that these men were once so small. It was that day I received a letter of reconcilation from my son. Unfortunately, the letter had come too late. When I had learned of his death my heart was filled with regret. The boys are another chance for me to make peace with my son. Their innocent smiles is an image I'll never forget. They lightened my heart. On that day, I decided to raise them as my own. I loved them more than anything in the whole world. I wished them nothing but happiness. It became my life's purpose to give them good lives. They set my heart free. They were my birds of happiness. They both grew up healthy and happy, as I had hoped. They both chose their own paths like their father. I made certain that I dodn't repeat the mistake that I'd made with their father. I set them free to chase their dreams. George went on to become an artist and Richard became a writer. Even though I would be alone, I wished them all the luck in the world. Unfortunately, just as their dreams were coming true, my hopes were shattered. We had entered the war and both of them were sent off to fight. I had been saving a large ammount of gold for them, but the military confiscated all of it. I felt powerless. All I could do was hope for the war to end soon and that both George and Richard would safely return. When the war finally ended, they were returned to me. Unfortunately, both my birds were hurt and had lost their wings. George had lost his right arm, his painting arm. Richard had lost part of his heart. He no longer trusted anyone. Just like when I had first held them 32 years ago I embraced them both with my old arms. Then I wept, hoping beyond all hope for a quick recovery. But now, I wonder if I had acted correctly. My heart is filled with regrets and sorrow, just like when my son died. However, this time I don't have those innocent smiles to wipe those regrets away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"That was all one entry?" Jessica asked.

"Yep, all one entry." Lola replied.

"I'm glad you didn't read the whole diary or we'd be here all night."

"We would, anyway, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine now. This story has really helped."

"That's good."

"But I'll still get an early night tonight though."

"Wise. When will you head to bed?"

"When you finish or when dad gets back, whichever comes second."

"Ok, I'll try and finish before your dad gets back…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

While I was looking around, I noticed a circular tin on the table. The tin had several slits near the top.

"A, what is this?" I asked.

"It's a Zoetrope." A replied.

"Zoe…trpoe?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You haven't seen one before?"

"No."

"You spin the outside of the Zoetrope counter-clockwise and look through the slits."

"And what does that do?"

"You should see something interesting."

"Cool, I should try that." I spun the Zoetrope like A said and looked through the slits, but saw nothing.

"What did you see?" A asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure something is supposed to happen?"

"You should see something."

"Then why can't I?" A had a look in the Zoetrope.

"Ah, that's why."

"Why?"

"No paper."

"Paper?"

"You need to fit a special Zoetrope paper inside the Zoetrope to make it work."

"What would it look like?"

"Well, it often comes in a roll."

"Hey, I remember a roll of paper back in the art room."

"That must be it then." We made the long treck back to the art room and found the Zoetrope paper in the storage box where I found the hammer. Then I made the long treck back to the Zoetrope to see if it would work this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"You were certinly getting your exercise on that day." Jessica joked.

"I suppose I was thinking about it." Lola replied.

"I now know why you're so fit."

"But I was tired afterwards."

"I seem to remember that you weren't feeling too well that morning. How did you feel at that time?"

"A little better but I was still a little ill."

"But that didn't put you off."

"No it didn't."

"Anyway, what did you see in the Zoetrope?"

"Let me think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I put the Zoetrope paper into the Zoetrope and started spinning it again. When the Zoetrope was spinning as fast as it could, I looked through the slits. I saw a picture of a bush with six flowers. A bird then flew between five of the flowers in a certain direction.

"What did you see?" A asked.

"I saw a bird flying through the branches of a tree."

"Ah."

"It was really cool."

"Shall I tell you the history of the Zoetrope?"

"Ok."

"It was invented in the 1830's but it didn't become popular until the 1860's. It was the first form of animation."

"Wow, you know a lot."

"The Zoetrope led to the creation of other inventions which eventually led to modern cinema."

"How do you know this?"

"I studied about them in the hopes of becoming a film director when I grew up."

* * *

We went towards the other end of the room. At this end was a very large bed. There was a cabinet next to the bed and a sofa at the end. Either side of he bed were two pictures of a flower bush, similar to what I'd seen in the Zoetrope. As we approached the bed, I heard a noise.

"A, I can hear something." I said.

"I can to." A replied.

"Where is it coming from?" I had a look around the area and had a closer look at one of the flower drawings. It was exactly the same as the flower pattern I'd seen in the Zoetrope.

"I've got it. I need to remember what path the bird took." I said to myself. I had a think and then touched the flowers that the bird visited. After pressing the last flower, a pannel opened, revealing a button. I pressed the button and the picture turned, revealing a hidden door.

"Wow, a hidden door." A exclaimed.

"Let's look inside." I said. We entered the room. The first we saw was a rabbit on the floor. He was a grey rabbit wearing a lab coat.

"Who's that?" A asked.

"I don't know, he might be Dave." I replied.

"If he is, why is he on the floor?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm."

"Should I wake him?"

"If you do, be careful."

"I will." I started massaging the body carefully. After a couple of minutes, he woke up. When he saw me there was an uncomfortable silence, which he eventually broke.

* * *

"Are you…Lola?" He asked.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"What is it?"

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"I said, who are you?"

"What is your name?"

"Lola!"

"Lola? You're Lola?"

"Yes, Lola J. Bunny."

"Lola, you've grown so much. Let me look at you."

"Keep away from me!"

"What?"

"Stay away!"

"You must be mad at me for leaving you for so long."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not."

"Stop pretending to be my dad!"

"What?"

"I already know the truth! You're Dave, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Why did you drug Rachiel?"

"Rachiel was drugged? Where is she?"

"Like you don't know!"

"What?"

"She's where YOU left her! She's very important to me! She has always been thereto look after and protect me. She isn't my dad or mum, but she's as important as both of them."

"Lola, listen."

"I never wanted to come here but Rachiel convinced me. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. She then disappeared and…"

"She disappeared?"

"YOU attacked her and put her in that storage room!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb Dave!"

"I am not Dave."

"Stop lying! You hurt Rachiel and you're trying to steal another!"

"You think I'm Dave? How can you think that?"

"Stop playing dumb!"

"Lola, what makes you think I'm Dave?"

"Because besides dad, you're the only male around here!"

"The only person besides your dad? What are you talking about? You already met your father?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the lounge!"

"What's going on?"

"What?"

"No, I don't believe it. I never thought…but maybe…"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Yes, that's it."

"What is it?"

"When you met your dad in the lounge, what did he say?"

"None of your business!"

"What happened to the DAS?"

"Why do you want to know about the DAS?"

"I just want to know if you still have it."

"Yes but I'm not giving it to you!"

"You still have it. Do not give it to anyone Lola."

"What?"

"Lola, listen to me carefully."

"What is it?"

"I am not Dave."

"If you're not Dave, than who are you?"

"I'm…Robert Bunny, your father."

"YOU'RE my dad?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you!"

"Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Can't you tell by looking at me?"

"I don't know…"

"Lola, look at me."

"Huh." I then began thinking.

"When I look into his eyes, I remember. I have met him before. The night mum was murdured, he was crouching over her, drenched in her blood."

"Lola what's wrong?" The person asked.

"The night mum was killed, you were there. Her blood was all over you."

"Lola."

"Keep away from me!"

"Lola?"

"Were you the one who killed my mum?"

"Are you mad? I would…" The person stopped talking and his expression changed to shock.

"See, you can't answer. WHY? If you are my dad, answer me!" The person didn't answer and ran from the room.

"Lola open your eyes!" A said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He just left."

"Oh."

"Lola, I've seen him before. He came to the cemetary. He can't see me either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum, now I'm confused." Jessica protested.

"If it's any consolation, I was at that point as well." Lola replied.

"Was he your father or not?"

"Why don't you wait and find out."

"Ok, I'll be patient."

"Good, there's still a bit more."

"Was there anything else in the room?"

"Yes there was…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

As I glanced around the room, a typewriter caught my eye. It was a little rusty and was out of ink. There was a letter sticking out of the typewriter.

"What does that letter say?" A asked. I read the letter aloud.

* * *

"Dear Diana,

I sit here alone, typing a letter you may never read. After much debation, I have decided to follow after Richard. Before that, I wanted to tell the truth to only you Diana. I wanted you to know what your fatrher was thinking. I wanted to tell you this in person but thatt, unfortunately, is no longer possible. Diana, your mother believes I killed Richard so I could become the sole heir to my grandfather's assets. That is absolutely not true. As you know, when Brett fell into a critical condition, Richard returned to the mansion with his son Alex. A few days after, Brett passed away. That night, something terrible happened. Richard brought me into the silver bird room and said 'You must be happy now. Our grandfather has invited you and your family to live here after the war. He worked tirelessly, spending a fortune getting you back on your feet. And you lived up to his hopes, even becoming left-handed so you could paint again. Your new work is the best of your life. Now you are back on your feet, you must be satisfied. It is my turn now.' After that, Richard pulled an envelope out from his pocket. He looked at me in the eye and said. 'George, this is our grandfather's will. It says who will inherit the entire estate. There is only one name. You will open the envelope in front of everyone tomorrow. I am sure you do not want to have an ugly argument over the inheritance. You are a kind person and I know you love your dear brother'. When I heard that, I finally realised what he really wanted. He wanted to inherit everything Brett had left. He wanted it all for himself. Diana, even then, Richard, the father of your friend Alex had no idea. Our grandfather had nothing to pass onto us. I told him but he didn't believe me. He became wildly upset. He then pointed a gun from the Golden Bird room at me. I could never believe that my own brother would do something like that… And then Diana, the unthinkable happened. I did something that cannot be fixed. Alex saw the incident and…I don't know why things fell apart like that. I think about it all the time, but I am still not sure why it happened. Diana, I beg you, please forgive me for not being able to make you happy.

George."

* * *

"This is George's last letter." I exclaimed.

"Last letter?" A asked.

"Yes, it says that he will follow after Richard. I think George commited suicide after writing this."

"Lola, that boy mentioned in the letter."

"Who, Alex?"

"Yeah, I think that boy is me."

"So your name is Alex. What did you see in the bird room?"

"I don't remember."

"After your father died, what happened?"

"I really don't know."

"Please try and remember A. If you can remember that, you may remember everything else."

"I'm trying, but I can't remember anything."

"A…"

* * *

After readnig the letter, we began to leave the room. Before we left though, I checked the drawer next to the bed. Inside was an envelope sealed with wax. I tore the envelope open and had a look at the letter inside.

"Last will and testament.

After my death, I bequeath all my assets to George Rabbit.

Brett Rabbit"

"Brett's last will. And it has his signature." I exclaimed.

"My great-grandfather's will?" A asked.

"Looks like it. It says that George was to get everything when Brett died."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I think I understand all that." Jessica said.

"You do? It took me a few minutes." Lola replied.

"But I'm still not sure about your 'two' fathers."

"I'll get to that."

"Anyway, where did you go after that?"

"Let me think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After reading the will, we went back to the hallway. When we arrived, we found that the previously locked door was now open. Without haste, we went through the door and found ourselves outside a research lab. The whole area had been freshly built and looked very clean.

"Wow, so much different to the rest of the mansion." I exclaimed.

"Lola, there used to be a courtyard here." A said.

"A courtyard?"

"Back then, it was very different. A courtyard was past that door we just came through. I can't remember what was beyond that but there was something else."

"A, I've just realised that this must be the entrance to the lab." We went up to the door and found it locked. There was a keypad and a small window.

"Great, now what?" I asked.

"Lola, there's a trace of writing on the window." A said.

"Huh?"

"One game I used to play with Diana was this. She would write a message on a window and I would breath on it to read it."

"Hmm, maybe that's the key?" I began blowing on the glass. Just like A said, writing appeared. It was a 10 didgit number that I pressed on the keypad. After pressing the last didgit, the door opened. We entered the next room and the door closed behind us. There were several shelves in the new room. There were also some boxes around and a desk at the far end. There was a small computer on the desk. When I looked around, something on the shelves to my right caught my eye. I saw a teddy bear with a red ribbon and a photograph. I had a look at the photograph first. It showed four people, three of them in lab cosats and one in casual clothes. The person to the far right was a male rabbit in a lab coat. It was the same man that I had seen in the lounge.

"He's the man in the lounge." I said.

"Yes, I see the resembence." A replied. The person next ot him was a girl in casual clothed.

"Hey, that's Rachiel." I exclaimed. I then remembered what she had said on the boat.

"On the boat coming here, Rachiel said that she didn't know my mum very well. But I can tell by the photo that they knew each other very well. She lied to me." The lady next to Rachiel was a tan rabbit with blue eyes.

"This has to be Hikaru, my mother." I exclaimed.

"I see a resemblance." A replied. The last person in the photograph was the person I'd seen in the hidden room.

"That's the man from the hidden room."

"Yes." I then looked at the teddy bear nexct to the photo.

"That bear looks brand new." I then looked at the other side of the room. There, I found a report in a file. The report said.

* * *

"Additional comments on the final specifications of another. Another requires two codes for activation which are stored in two separate DAS cards. The first activates another I, the second activates another II."

* * *

"The activation codes for another? I suppose it takes two codes." I said. I picked up the reoprt and went over to the computer on the desk. I then found a photo of Hikaru holding a baby. There was a man standing next to her.

"So that's my mum. The little baby must be me." I then suddenly remembered that night 11 years previously.

"That man in the photo…"

"Lola, whatt's wrong?" A asked.

"I remember now A. That man in the photo was the one who opened the wardrobe where I was hiding."

"Opened the wardrobe?"

"Yes, I was waiting in there for my dad. I was absolutely terrified because of the dark. It was definitely that man that opened the wardrobe and took my hand."

"So that means he's your father."

"Yes. I remember holding his hand tightly."

"Lola, he looks like the man in the hidden room."

"If that's the case, the guy I met in the lounge was Dave, Dad, I'm sorry for not believing you." I began touching the photo. When I touched mo mother, something came out of the photo frame.

"A white DAS card." I exclaimed. I grabbed it and put it in the DAS.

* * *

"Card no. 991

Code: LO19473LA

Activation codes for another I contained. Place DAS on main unit to display activate icon."

* * *

"Another I activation. I have one of the cards, I need one more." After looking at the card, I had a look at the computer screen. The background was blue and four documents were availible. They were displayed by four documewnt icons, one blue, one green, one red and one yellow. I touched the red icon first and this message displayed.

"Things to remember…

Don't pig out on carrots

Brush teeth in preperation for meeting Lola"

I touched the yellow icon and this message was displayed.

* * *

"Dear Hikaru,

I do not know whether you will be able to read this, wherever you are, but I hope you can. I have finally completed another. All the codes are set up. When Lola arrives with her DAS, it will be fully activated. Hikaru, another united us. You were such a wonderful scientist. It seems like a completely different lifetime when our research on memory began. We both worked on the project in a top secret government lab. We had devoted ourselves to research there during that time. We then discovered the technology for creating false memories. Soon after, we realiused that we were in love, a time of happiness. We got married and discovered that you were pregnant. I still remember when Lola was born. You were holding in your arms smiling. You told me that we should stop research for her. You already knew that another would be used for the wrong reasons by the upper management. We sealed our findings in a box and hid it without the lab's permission. We then created a false report saying that a huge error had occurred and the project had to be stopped. We thought that would be the end of it. You then quit the lab and lived with Lola as her mother. Every fortnight, you sent her to granny, where she made so many friends. Everything was as we had hoped, until that day 11 years ago. That horrible night, it sometimes feels like a bad dream. You, lying on the floor, covered in blood, drawing your last breath in my arms. When you died, it felt like a part of me went with you. Even now that another is finished I can still feel the emptiness. Hikaru, when I meet Lola, where should I start? She probably can't remember what I look like. Do you think she can forgive me for being selfish? And I will finally be able to give her the present that I was unable to give her 11 years ago."

* * *

"The present he couldn't give me?" I asked. I then remembered the teddy bear on the shelf. I ran back to the teddy bear and had a look at it.

"Yes, this must be the present that dad couldn't give me 11 years ago. Oh dad…" I began.

"Lola." A said

"Yes."

"About the teddy bear."

"What about it?"

"Look at the back."

"Huh, ah. The back is slit open." I had a look at the back and saw a gap in the back. There was something red in the gap.

"A red DAS card." I exclaimed. I grabbed the card and had a look at it.

* * *

"Card no. 992

Codde: HIK284ARU

Activation codes for another II contained. Place DAS on main unit to display activate icon."

"The remaining activation codes." I exclaimed. I took one last lok at the teddy bear.

* * *

"Oh dad.." I said. I picked up the teddy bear and went back to the computer.

There were only two unread documents on the computer. I touched the blue icon and this message was displayed.

"Additional information about DAS. To replay existing memory, you use the DAS and the activation codes. The first are stored inn white, the second are stored in red. Additional code: HIK284ARU"

The only icon left was the green icon. It displayed this message.

* * *

"Dave,

Another is finally complete. It's all thanks to you. You are a true friend. You supported me and my research from the beginning. When Hikaru died 11 years ago and Lola was left with me I thought I'd never get back on my feet. You then gave me a reason to live by saying that Hikaru gave her life for the research and it would honour her sacrifice by finishing another. That is what she would have wanted. Your words struck a chord with me. I gave Lola to Rachiel and came here to continue my work, just like you had advised me. I shut off any contact with the rest of theoutside world, like you requested. I have spent the last 11 years working on another and it is finally finished. I'll wait for you Dave. I want you to be there when it is activated. At the same time, I will ask you the question I could not ask you 11 years ago."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Wow, a lot happened in there." Jessica remarked.

"And throughout the whole day." Lola added.

"It's a little over my head though."

"It's still over my head."

"Mum, how smart was your dad compared to Wile E?"

"I don't know, maybe just as smart."

"Do you still have that bear?"

"I might have."

"Was that room a dead end or not?"

"No, there was another room beyond it…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The room we were in was more of a corridor than anything, but it was in the design of a lab room. As I walked, I felt graating beneath my feet.

"Looks like there's another lab at the back" I said.

"Yes, looks like it." A replied. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"A, is anything wrong?"

"Lola, I understand that your father was devoted to his work, but what I don't understand is why he left you alone for all these years."

"Perhaps he was trying to get over the griief from mum."

"To get over grief?"

"The only way I can explain it is that he needed time to be alone."

"Oh, I see." We continued to the end of the corriddor. When we reached another door, I began to get nervous.

"A, I feel extremely nervous."

"Lola." We reached the door at the back and saw a keypad next to the door.

"Now, I need to enter the codes to open the door." I went up to the keypad and entered the codes that were on the DAS cards I had found in the lab. When I finished entering the final code, the door opened. Behind the door was my father standing next to an unusual machine. It was sort of square with a raised area at the back. The device was lined with rods. When he saw me, dad spoke to me.

* * *

"Lola, this is another." Dad said

"Another?"

"The reason I had to leave you with Rachiel for 11 long years. This is the liives work of me and Hikaru."

"I know the truth now."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you are my father and the person I met in the lounge was Dave."

"Oh Lola."

"Dave attacked Rachiel, didn't he?"

"It seems so."

"Yes, he is Dave Rabbit."

"Is he from the Rabbit family?"

"Yes. He's the last of the family."

"So he owns the mansion."

"Yes."

"Why did he pretend to be you?"

"Because he discovered that he needed you and the DAS to activate another II."

"Where is he now?"

"I have no idea."

"What were you doing in that hidden room?"

"I don't know. I woke up there."

"I thought everything would become clear when I found you, but now I'm even more confused."

"I'm sorry."

"It won't help if you apologise so don't."

"I know it won't help, but apologising is all I can do now."

"Ok."

"Lola, when I finished another, Dave came to see me. Tthen the next thing I remember was waking up in that hidden room."

"After you saw Dave, what happened?"

"I have no idea. I don't know how long I was out for. It could've been a few days or a couple of minutes. I don't know what happened while I was unconscious. Then when you mentioned your mother I was shocked by a sudden memory."

"What was it?"

"I don't want to say. But there is something only you can do for me."

"What?"

"Lola, I need you to activate another and verify the truth of my memory."

"Verify the truth of your memory? What do you mean?"

"Listen carefully Lola, I have a terrible memory about the night your mother died."

"An awful memory?"

"Yes, if that memory is true then I have done something completely unforgivable and have no right to be your father."

"Huh?"

"That's why I need it verified. I need to know if this memory is real or a manipulated memory."

"Manipulated memory?"

"Lola, another can manipulate memories. You can use it to implant false memories to replace true memories."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was meant to help people with bad memories."

"Like?"

"Like veterans of war and trauma victims. Me and Hikaru thought that if we removed the bad memories and replaced it with a happy memory, they would have a higher chance of happiness."

"I see."

"But someone could use another for the wrong purpose and terrible things could happen."

"Did Dave manipulate your memory with another?"

"Maybe. Just before I blacked out there was a prototype DAS on my desk. It could only read white DAS cards. The DAS you have is the only production model so only it can read red DAS cards as well as white ones."

"I see."

"If my current memory is false I would like to get my true memory back and face you as your father. On the other hand, if it is real…"

"Don't think about it."

"Lola, please connect your DAS to another. The white DAS card will activate another I and replay my current memory for you to see. Then use the red DAS card to recover my true memory."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"What is going on?" Jessica asked.

"I wasn't sure at the time myself, but Dad thought he had a false memory." Lola replied.

"A fasle memory. Imagine what would happen if another fell into the wrong hands."

"Yeah. That's why it is not well known."

"Who knows about another now apart from us?"

"I think only us. Rachiel died a year ago and dad died before I met your father again."

"That's a relief."

"I know."

"What did you decide to do?"

"I was unwilling at first…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After speaking to my dad, I began to leave the lab. I was unsure of everything that had happened.

"How is this happening?" I asked.

"Lola, what are you going to do?" A asked.

"I don't know?"

"What if your father's memory was replaced?"

"But what if his memory is the truth?"

"Lola, what are you going to do?" Do you want to know the truth about your parents?"

"I want to know."

"Good."

"But…I don't know who to trust."

"Lola, do you think your father killed your mother?"

"NO! He'd never do that!"

"I agree with you. Come on, let's recover his memory."

"A, you're right. Let's do this."

We went back to where my dad was standing. When we reached him he was the first to speak.

"Lola, it's ok. Maybe I am asking too much of you." Dad said.

"Dad, I want to verify your memory." I replied.

"Oh Lola." With that, dad opened up another and climbed inside. When he was in, it closed. On the back of another was a control pannel with an indent. The indent was shaped like a figure 8.

"This indent looks like my DAS when I open it. That's where it must go." I exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose so." I placed the DAS in the pannel and inserted the white DAS card to replay dad's current memory. After a bottup sequence, dad's current memory was replayed.

* * *

Hikaru was cornered against the wall, her back towards Robert.

"Hikaru." Robert said. Hikaru then turned around and faced him.

"No! Please don't!" Hikaru pleaded. Robert took no notice and held a gun at her chest.

"Another is mine, you hear me!" With that, Robert pulled the trigger. Hikaru then fell to the foor at his feet.

"Hikaru." Robert muttered.

* * *

"Dad? He shot mum? I can't believe that! I won't!" I shouted.

"Lola. That is just his current memory." A said.

"You're right, but it looked so real."

"Now you need to verify this with the red DAS card." I removed the white DAS card and inserted the red DAS card to recover dad's true memory. After a bootup sequence, dads true memory was recovered.

* * *

Robert returned to his house and found Hikaru on the floor, drenched in blood.

"No! Hikaru!" Robert exclaimed. He went over to her and picked her up. She was still alive but barely. She looked up at him.

"He was here…he…wanted…another." Hikaru gasped. She then died in his arms. Robert then looked around the room and saw the wardrobe slightly open.

"Lola, is that you on there?" Robertwent up to the door and opened it. A trembling 3 year old Lola Bunny was looking up at him. Robert reached down and picked her up.

"Daddy!" Lola exclaimed.

* * *

"Dad! When he came home, mum was still alive. She died in his arms." I exclaimed.

"Lola." A said.

"Mum…" After that, another opened and dad stepped out.

"Lola, my memory of that night." Dad began.

"It was false." I finished.

"Oh my Lola,"

"Dad."

"Now I can finally hold you in my arms."

"Dad." Dad slowly walked forward and kneeled down to me with his arms wide. I stretched my arms to the side and grasped them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me. I hugged him back with as much pressure as I could. I was filled with happiness. After 11 long years, I finally had my father back. It brought back memoried of when he hugged me after mum's death. I opened one eye and glanced at A. He was smiling.

"Lola." I heard him say. We were interrupted by the sound of laughing. It was echoing throughout the whole room I immediately let go of my dad, shocked by what had just happened.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's Dave." Dad replied.

"Where is his voice coming from?"

"That speaker above the door." Dad was pointing to a speaker above the back door, neither of which I had noticed before.

"Robert, come to the cave. We have a lot to talk about."

"Lola, wait here." Dad instructed.

"NO! I'm going with you!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore!"

"Oh Lola." With that, we all went through the back door to find the caves, where Dave was waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Mum, I'd like to do a refresh." Jessica said.

"Ok, there was a lot in that.2 Lola replied.

"That's why I want to do a refresh.

"Oh, ok. I went into the back of the mansion looking for Dad. He wasn't in the hallway so we went into Brett's room. We found his diary and will there. What else did we find?"

"A portrait of three rabbits. A then remembered his father and identified his killer as hus uncle George."

"Yes. We then solved the Zoetrope puzzle and opened a hidden room. Who was in the hidden room?"

"Your dad, though you thought it was Dave at first."

"Yes. After that, there was a bit of confusion in which Dad made a run for it. After he left, I found George's last letter. Who was it addressed to?"

"It was addressed to Diana. It revealed George's motive for killing A's father. Then you learned that his true name was Alex.

"Correct. We then went into the lab to look for Dad. There I found the two DAS cards that stored another's activation codes. I then used them tto verify his memory. Discovering his current memory was false, I was finally able to give dad the hug I had wanted for 11 years. We were interrupted by a voice from a speaker…"

"That was Dave. He said that he'd be waiting in the cave."

"Correct."

"But what will happen now?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Can you finish this quickly before dad gets home?"

"Let me get a drink first." Lola stood up and went into the kitchen to get herself a drink. This left Jessica smirking again.

(A/N: Ok, only two more chapters left. They will be primarily dialogue based chapters, especially the next chapter, and they will be shorter than the others. Anyway, please read and review that chapter.)


	7. The memory of the right hand

**The memory of the right hand**

Lola came back with two glasses of carrot juice, one for herself and one for Jessica. Jessicaahad been able to stop herself laughing by the time she returned. Lola sat down and gave Jessica her drink, which she gladly took.

"Thanks mum." Jessica said.

"No problem." Lola replied.

"Is your story nearly finished?"

"Nearly. Just a couple more things."

"Obviously the confrontation with Dave."

"Yeah, amongst other things…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

The back door led to a long staircase down. It was kind of a spiral staircase. We had just left the door and it locked behind us. It was only then that I realised that I had left the DAS there.

"Dad." I said.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"I left my DAS back there."

"Don't worry, just leave it."

"But anyone could activate another with it!"

"No, it's programmed so only you can use it."

"Oh yeah. Dad, was Dave a friend of yours?"

"Yes. Dave, Hikaru and I worked together in the same lab. We trusted each other and could talk about almost anything. However, that might have been the way I felt." About halfway down, I began to worry about Rachiel.

"Dad, I'm worried about Rachiel."

"How was she when you left her?"

"She felt dizzy."

"I hope she's ok. I do not want her to see Dave. Once we've talked to him, then I'll get her."

"How do they know each other?"

"They have a history. Let's just say they were very close friends." When we reached the bottom, I decided to ask another question, loosely regarding A.

"Dad, have you ever seen a ghost?"

"Never. Have you seen one?"

"You might say that."

"You have? That's wonderful!" This response caused A to smile, even though Dad couldn't see him.

* * *

At the bottom of the staircase was a large metal door. It led to the caves. There were hanging lights along the walls of the cave.

"Wow, this cave is huge." I exclaimed.

"There were several mines here in the past. Mines were dug everywhere. This cave is one of those mines. There used to be a path from the courtyard to the cave" Dad replied.

"Dad, where the lab is now, was there a courtyard there?"

"Yes, there was." As he heard this, A interrupted.

"Lola." A said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've just remembered. I've been here before."

"In this cave?"

"Yes. I ran throught he courtyard in the mansion and found myself here."

"You ran away? Why?"

"Because I was being chased, yes. I remember now. I was being chased by uncle George. I just kept on running and running. Then I found myself in this cave"

"Why were you running?"

"I saw my father in the silver bird room covered in blood. I wanted to tell Diana what had happened. I went to her room but George was there. When I saw my face, I was overcome with fear. I was so terrified, I just ran from the room."

"A…"

"Lola, I remember. I was both terrified and sad. I was running so hard that it was difficult to breath. Tears kept pouring out and I couldn't see what was in front of me. When I made it to the cave, my knees gave way and I collapsed. When I thought of my father, sadness came over me and I began crying.

"A…"

"Lola?" Dad interrupted.

"Yes dad?"

"What is it? You were talking to yourself."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a habbit."

"That's my fault isn't it?"

* * *

After walking along for a bit, my dad tried to make conversation again.

"Lola, I was thinking." Dad began.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your voice."

"What about it?"

"It sounds so much like your mother's"

"Really? Thanks. It makes me happy to think that. By the way, what was I like as a baby?"

"Well, to be honest, you whenever you were home, you were a loaner."

"A loaner?"

"It was probably because you missed your friends at granny's house, but you stayed to yourself pretty much all the time."

"Hmm."

"Oh, ha ha."

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered a funny story."

"Don't keep it to yourself."

"There was one day when you were about 2 years old. I was walking home with you from granny's house. You were so miserabe and I tried whatever I could to cheer you up. Eventually, I threw you into the air and caught you again. You looked at me dead in the eye and laughed. So, I kept on throwing you into the air and catching you all the way home. When we eventually got home, I was crying from exhaustion. The effort was causing my arms to drop off."

"Ha. Serves you right for callime me a loner."

"Well, when I think of that, I just have to laugh. You were so cute back then."

* * *

We walked on further and eventually I saw a shoe in the pathway.

"Hey, is that A's other shoe?" I asked.

"Who's A?" Dad asked.

"A friend."

"A friend?" I picked up the shoe and then A remembered something.

"Lola." A said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I remember now. After I collapsed, I took my shoes off as my feet were hurting. I held onto the shoes that dad had bought me and walked towards the back of the cave. It was so dark and lonely but I had a feeling that my father would be back there. So I kept on walking."

"Why was your shoe here?"

"Because uncle George came in here."

"Then what happened?"

"When I saw him, I was so scared that I dropped it. I started to run again. I thought that if I didn't run, he'd shoot me."

"He'd shoot you?"

"That's what I thought. I thought he'd do to me what he did to my father."

"Why?"

"Lola, I heard my uncle and my dad talking in the silver bird room."

* * *

_Flashback_

Alex was peeping through a crack in the door to the silver bird room. There, his father was ni an argument with his uncle.

"George, give it a rest! What belonged to grandfather is mine!" Richard shouted.

"Richard. How many times must I tell you. He has no more assets to give either of us." George replied. Richard then pulled out a gun and aimed at George.

"LIES! You wanted it all for yourself! If you won't help me change his will, you leave me with no choice" This is what the story will be. You will be so distraught over your grandfathers death that you killed yourself with this gun. Tragic, don't you think? You could never shoot me! You don't have the guts! You lost your arm because you couldn't shoot during the war."

"RICHARD!" George snatched the gun and aimed it at Richard.

"What are you doing? Why?" George then shot Richard fatally in the chest.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Yes, my Uncle told my father beforehand 'do you want the money so badly that you would do this? I do not know you anymore Richard. You are a different person!' He then took the gun from my father's hand. And what he did to my father, I thought he'd do to me.

"A…"

"Lola, are you ok?" Dad interrupted. I didn't answer and we kept walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"So THAT's what happened." Jessica said.

"Yes, shocking I know." Lola replied.

"And it came from the only witness."

"Yep, a ghostly witness."

"Did you ever tell your father about A?"

"No, I never did."

"Oh, anyway, what happened after that?"

"Well, we kept on walking…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

After a minute of walking, I decided to ask what dad knew about the Rabbit family.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Wat do you know about the Rabbit family before Dave's time?"

"A little bit. I'm most intrigued by George, who was an artist."

"Why?"

"I'd seen some of his work before. I went to a small gallery ni manhattan. There, I saw a beautiful watercolour painting of a young boy and girl. It really stood out. As I didn't have the money to buy it, I wen to the gallery every day just to look at it. Then one day, the oowner told me the story of the artist. He'd lost his painting arm during the second world war but thanks to encouragement from his family, he was able to transfer his painting skill to his left hand. That painting was after he'd made that miraculous comeback. Unfortunately, just as it seemed his life was falling back together, he commited suicide. So when I came here and learned that George was that artist, I was shocked to read the writings he'd left behind. But I am still not sure what happened to Richard or Alex. That will probably remain a mystery."

* * *

After a few minutes walking, we finally found Dave standing in front of a bridge. The bridge was crossing a deep chasim in the cave. We couldn't see a bottom at all. Dad was the first to speak when we saw Dave.

"Dave!" Dad shouted.

"Robert." Dave replied.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was giving another a test run, a sucessful test run."

"Why did you llie to me and pretend to be my dad?" I asked.

"Because I got to witness the reunion between a girl and her father after 11 years. At first, I was only acting. Then I looked into your eyes and felt my heart warm to you"

"Dave." Dad said.

"Lola, you have your mother's eyes. When I saw those eyes I wanted to be your father, even if it was for only a short while."

"You are horrible!" I shouted.

"Me?"

"Yes! You lied to me and hurt the people closest to you!"

"Closest to me?"

"You heard! Why would you treat dad and Rachiel the way you did? They were your friends!"

"You're wrong. Robert and Rachiel are no longer my friends."

"They were…"

"Lola, relationships between adults are more comiplex than relationships between people of your age."

"Why?"

"You see, sometimes the closer you are to someone, the more it hurts you when things go wrong."

"So is that why you hurt Rachiel and manipulated Dad's memory?"

"Dave…" Dad said.

"Why did you hurt Rachiel?"

"I didn't plan it that way." Dave replied.

"Why?"

"I didn't think that she would come here. I wanted to be your father and she was an obstacle."

"Rachiel didn't know about you?"

"That is what I agreed upon with your father wasn't it Robert?"

"Yes it was." Dad replied.

"Why did you want to be my father?" I asked

"Because I needed you to activate another II." Dave replied.

"Why did you manipulate dad's memory?"

"I already told you, I was doing a test on another."

"LIAR! You wanted to make dad believe that he killed my mum!"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's clear. How convienent would itt be for you if dad did it…"

"Are you suggesting that I'm the one who killed Hikaru?"

"Um…"

"Naughty naughty. You shouldn't accuse people of such a hideous crime without any evidence."

"Er…"

"Robert, did you fill her mind with this poison?"

"DAVE, STOP!" Dad shouted.

"Ohh, who knew you were capible of such fatherly words. It's kind of like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to be a father. Even though you abandoned her for 11 years."

"What did you mean when you said you needed me for another II?" I asked.

"Lola, your father wanted to complete another. He got financial grants from various third parties like ACME and continued to develope it. But he wanted to keep part of it for himself. He did this by implanting the biometric data of you into the system of another II. When I heard that another was complete, I came here. On the way, I checked the lab's PC notes and learned all of this." Dave replied.

"Dave." Dad said."

"Lola, your father is the horrible one. He pretended to be my friend but he then stabbed me in the back. That is why we aren't friends anymore."

"Dave, do you know who killed my mother?" I asked.

"Can you handle the truth?"

"Yes."

"Well, the sad truth is that your mother's killer has still not been caught."

"Why?"

"Because the authorities had no evidence and no witnesses came forward."

"Oh god…"

"But there was one witness."

"WHO?"

"Dave stop!" Dad shouted.

"Robert, she wants to know." Dave replied.

"Who saw my mum's murdur?" I asked.

"Lola, the only person who saw your mother's murdur was…you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"YOU saw your mother's murdur?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, I was the only witness." Lola replied.

"But did you remember?"

"Very vaguely. I kept on remembering in that dream."

"Do you still have that dream?"

"Not anymore no."

"Anyway, please continue."

"Before I do, can you sit a bit more comfortably?"

"Why?"

"Because what's coming up is rather horrific."

"Ok." Jessica moved as far back as she could. Her back was leaving against the sofa.

"Now, where was I…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Lola, Dave is lying. Don't listen to him! You don't need to think about that night anymore" Dad said.

"Robert, why do you always do that?" Dave asked.

"Do what?"

"Ignore the truth and see what only you want to see."

"Grr."

"Lola, you saw everything. You saw Hikaru draw her last breath."

"Stop talking about Hikaru like that!"

"Why? Do you want Lola to know the truth?"

"I don't want her to relive those tragedies."

"Ha!"

"Dave, that day when Huikaru lost her life, Lola suffered amnesia from the shock. When she saw my face, all she could do was cry. I was at a loss. You then came to me and told me of the research that you were doing here."

"Dad." I muttered.

"Dave, there was a reasons that I didn't tell you about another II. I'm pretty sure you would have guessed."

"Please Robert, entertain us." Dave said.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to use another II to replay Lola's memory of that night and find Hikaru's killer. Then I would use another I tto remove that memory and replace it with a different one."

"Dad, I understand now." I muttered.

"Yes Lola."

"Dad…"

"Lola…"

"Stop it!" Dave shouted.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Stop' the caring father act."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me see if I got this right. Driven by the memories of the past and your sentimentality, you have spent the past 11 years lying to me? You must be the biggest idiot alive on this planet. You knew how to develop another but not how to use it."

"How to use another?"

"Let me tell you. By manipulating memories with another you can create any reality you want."

"NO! That is not how I intended it to be used! You should know better than anyone that another was made to be able to help people."

"Please Robert, that holier-than-thou attitude of yours is beginning to irritate me. I own another and I will decide how it is used"

"NO!"

"Come on, I footed the bill for the research so I should benefit from the results."

"Dave, you told me yourself that another would help the world. I thought that was why I was working on it."

"Pretty lofty words. And I was thinking it was your inability to cope that caused you to abandon Lola. I thought your weaknesses made you hide, not your grand goals. For 11 years, you revelled in your solitude and research without thinking of the cost to Lola. You call yourself a man. But that is whi I hired you"

"Dave."

"Robert, now that another is complete, I have no use for you."

* * *

By now, dad had lost his temper. He ran straight up at Dave and grabbed him by the shirt.

"DAVE! I won't let you use another like that!" Dad shouted. Dave threw dad offhim and then pulled out a gun. He pointed the gun at dad.

"Robert don't move!" Dave shouted.

"That's must be the gun from the golden bird room." I muttered. By now, I was terrified. I had already lost my mother and it looked like I would lose my father as well.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Lola, thoough you have only met your dad again, it is time to say farewell to him." Dave said evilly. My mind was in turmoil. I wasn't sure what to do. I then realised that there was something dad wanted to know.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I have to tell dad something. Please let me tell him who killed mum."

"Lola, I think you have nothing to say to your dad. You said yourself that you don't remember the face of the killer."

"But you said that I saw it. You said that I was the only one who saw the murdur. Dad worked so hard to create another to find her killer so let me tell him, even without using another."

"Without another?"

"All I need to do is remember and tell my dad."

"Ok, just for you, I will give you some time before pulling the trigger."

"Now Lola, think back to that night when Hikaru died. Out of curiosity, what happened that night when you werew with her?" Dave asked.

"I remember waiting for dad with my mum. We suddenly heard footsteps. Mum then realsied that there was an intruder in the burrow." I replied.

"Ok, Hikaru had realised there was an intruder, then what happened?"

"Mum told me to be as quiet as a mouse, completely silent. She then opened the wardrobe and put me inside."

* * *

"Robert, she's starting to remember now. Are you happy?"

Dave…" Dad replied.

"I'm only keeping you alive while Lola keeps talking. Lola, what else do you remember? The more you remember, the harder it will be."

"I know that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Lola, you replayed your father's memory with another. How did you do it?"

"I used the white DAS card to replay his current memory and then used the red DAS card to recover his true memory."

"How do you know that the red DAS card was his true memory?"

"Dad told me."

"Are you sure Lola? Robert has a tendency to see only what he wants to see."

"What are you getting at?"

"What if your father was lying and the memory on the white DAS card was his true memory?"

"What are you saying?" Dad asked.

"Dad…" I muttered.

"Lola, Dave is lying. Don't listen. You know that I didn't kill your mother."

* * *

"Lola, with your father in mind, try and remember that night. When you were in the wardrobe, what happened?" Dave asked.

"I heard my mum's voice." I replied.

"Now, what did she say?"

"She said that she wouldn't hand over another" By this point, Dave was at the edge of the chasm. One more step backwards and he would fall, but no one had noticed.

"Dave, you can still end this by dropping the gun." Dad said.

"Robert, we're reaching the climax. You will soon know who killed Hikaru. But when you do, your life will end." Dave replied.

"Dad…" I mumbled.

* * *

"Lola, think carefully about the next part as it the most important part. Did you hear anything else after your mum's voice?"

"I heard a scary noise, something I'd never heard before."

"Ok, then what did you do?"

"I opened the wardrobe and peeped out."

"And who did you see?" All of a sudden, my memory kicked in. The face of mum's killer began to appear in my mind, like a photograph developing. I first saw a shoulder, then a whisp of fur, then a pair of stony eyes. I closed my eyes to sharpen the image in my mind and then saw the face of Hikaru's killer.

"That face, it belongs to…" I thought to myself.

"Lola, when you looked out of the wardrobe, who did you see? Who shot Hikaru?" Dave asked.

"I-it was………"

(A/'N: Ohh, cliffhanger. Now, who killed Hikaru? Please say who you think in the review and all will be revealed in the next and final chapter.)


	8. The Gift of the Golden Sun

**The Gift of the Golden Sun**

I had finally identified mum's killer in my mind. I hesitated in my answer before glaring evilly at Dave.

"It was you!" Dave began to sweat. He made no respons. His face showed a look of shock. He probably hoped that I would identify the killer as my dad but I identified the kiler as him. There was a long silence, which my dad eventually broke.

"Dave, you did it? Why?" Dad asked.

"Didn't you suspect anything?" Dave asked.

"How could I! You were my friend!"

"Robert, in your memo, you mentioned something about a question that you were unable to ask me 11 years ago. What was that question?"

"That's not wat I wanted to ask you! Why did you kill Hikaru?"

"Becaause she betrayed us."

"US?"

"You're saying you didn't know? Another was developed in a secret government lab. The driving forces in the project were Hikaru and myself. For ages it was just us two. We then selected you to join us. But when the project was about to take off, Hikaru betrayed me by taking off with you, stealing the another essay and hiding it in your house. The night before I went over to her, I phoned her. I begged her to come back to the project with the essay. She refused. I didn't want to hurt her but she didn't listen and had hampered the project's proggress. So I went over to her and made her listen. I…shot Hikaru."

"Stop!" I shouted, but A had heard enough. He went in front of Dave and just stood there. Amazingly, Dave was able to see him.

"Hey!…Who are you?" Dave asked.

"That is enough! You're making Diana cry! Stop this!" A shouted.

"A?" I asked Dave started to tremble. He dropped the gun in terror.

"G-g-g-" Before Dave could finish what he was saying, he stepped backwards and began to fall. Dad ran over and wwas able to grab his hand before he bell.

"Dave…" Dad said.

"Robert…" Before anything else could be said, Dave lost his grip and fell into the chasm. We could all hear him scream as he fell into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Is that the end of traumatic stuff?" Jessica asked.

"Not quite, are you ok about it?" Lola asked.

"Yes, but very shaken."

"I cant say I'm surprised. I was shaked as well, and so was Dad."

"But what happened after that?"

"Let me think…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Dad…" I began

"Why…why did Dave fall. He looked like he'd seen something. Oh Dave."

"Dad…"

"Lola, are you ok?"

"Very shaken, what about you?"

"Same, very shaken. That was a terrible thing for you to see. I am a terrible father. I am so sorry for getting you involved in this. Please forgive me."

"My heart hurts. I don't know what to do I don't know what to say now." I thought to myself.

"Hang on, I've had this feeling before. The night mum died and dad was close by me. Dad, does your heart hurt too?"

"Lola." Dad said.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel a little unwell but I'm ok otherwise.

"Ok."

"Dad, that thing you were unable to ask Dave 11 years ago, what was it? Did you think that he had killed mum?"

"No, that thought never occurred to me."

"Then what did you want to ask him?"

"11 years ago, after your mum's funeral, I saw Dave standing at her grave. He had a stricken look on his face, like he had lost the love of his life. He was holding a boquet of white flowers and stood there for what seemed like all day. He looked as thoough he was suffering as though no-one should. What I wanted to ask him was if he was…in love with Hikaru."

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry to have told you this."

"I needed to know, don't worry. I am grateful that you told me the truth."

"Lola, I'll go and get Rachiel. Cross the bridge and you'll find yourself at the bay."

"Ok."

"I'll be back with Rachiel soon. Just wait for me." With that, dad walked off.

* * *

When we were half-way across the bridge, A got a little worried about me.

"Lola, are you ok?" A asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Why?"

"A, can you explain to me why Dave fell? Did he see you"

"Maybe"

"A…"

"I didn't want him to shoot your father."

"You saved him?"

"Yes."

"But Dave…he fell from my dad's hands. I didn't want anyone to die." A then regained a memory, and the most important one.

"Lola, I've just remembered. It's all coming back."

"What?"

"When I looked at your father's hands, I remembered something about when I died."

"What?"

"I was running frum uncle George. I reached this point with him chasing me. He then yelled. He said 'Alex, if you run, your heart…' but I was so scared that I couldn't stop. I ran to the end of the cliff and stopped. Then I felt my chest become tight. I then heard George again, 'Alex, come to me! Be careful!' But when I heard that my heart clenched and I lost control of my body. Then…I fell from the cliff."

"A…"

"Lola, I remember. The last thing I saw was an outstretched hand trying to save me. It was George."

"Oh A…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I'm getting another case of déjà vu again." Jessica said.

"Now that you say that, it all seems so similar." Lola replied.

"And they say history doesn't repeat itself."

"I guess this story proves that it does."

"Heh, anyway, what happened when you reached the bay?"

"Let me remember…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

We finally reached the bay. The scene reminded my of the two portraits of the bay. The mooon was shining and the stars were reflecting in the water. It was such a beautiful scene.

"This is such a beautiful place." I exclaimed.

"Yeah." A replied.

"I'm amazed it's night already." I then heard a familiar voice.

"Ahoy there!" The voice said.

"Hey, that voice."

"Kid! Are you ok?"

"It's the captain!" I looked around and saw the captain standing near a lifeboat. I ran up to him and he smiled.

"There you are." The captain greeted.

"Hey, you waited for us." I replied.

"I've actually been looking for you. I couldn't open the gate so I had to come around here and here you are. I'm glad you're safe."

"Yep, I'm still in one piece."

"Where's your aunt?"

"Dad went to get her."

"I see. I'm assuming your business is finished here."

"Yep."

"Are you glad that you found your dad?"

"Yes, but…"

"Tired?"

"Maybe a little."

"Growing up is hard work."

"Captain, I have so many things I want to ask you. Would you listen later?"

"Sure, if it ain't complicated."

"Thanks."

"By the way, that young fellow next to you, is he a friend of yours?" I was amazed that the captain could see A.

"You can see A!" At that, A ran away.

"Oh, I must have spooked him. Shy isn't he."

"Wait A!" I then heard a familiar voice

"Lolla!" Dad said.

"Dad!"

"Lola!" Came another familiar voice.

"Rachiel!" I ran back to the entrance of the cave and found Dad waiting with Rachiel.

"Lola." Dad greeted.

"Dad!"

"Lola." Rachiel greeted.

"Rachiel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"No need to apologise. Rachiel, about Dave…"

"Lola, I've already told her." Dad interrupted.

"Are you ok Rachiel?"

"I will be. I'm just amazed that Dave became such a horrible person. If we had stayed friends, this could all have been avoided."

"Rachiel."

"Well Robert, guess my job is done."

"Rachiel, thank you for looking after Lola." Dad said.

"I'm glad to return her to you."

"Rachiel!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Lola, calm down."

"No! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Lola, don't worry. We're all going to live together from now on." Dad said.

"Dad, I noe have what I wanted. I am reunited with Dad and Rachiel. I'm filled with so many emotions, but mostly, I am happy. I'm not alone anymore." I thought to myself.

"Lola." Dad said.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"Were ready to leave, let's go."

"Guys, there's one more thing I have to do." With that, I ran to the opposite side of the beach. There, I found A waiting.

* * *

"There you are A." I greeted.

"Lola." A said.

"I'm sorry for startling you earlier. I was a surprised as you, I didn't expect him to be able to see you."

"I guess some adults can see me after all."

"I guess so."

"Lola."

"Yes?"

"I am glad to have spent this time with you."

"You are?"

"I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. Thanks to you, I was able to put the missing pieces of my life back together. Thank you Lola."

"Ok..."

"I am so glad to have met you."

"A, you're acting strange. What's wrong?"

"Lola."

"A…"

"I'm happy for you. You are no longer alone."

"A…"

"Lola, I now have all my memories. I can finally move on and rest in peace. Lola, keep my shoes…as a memento."

"A…"

"Lola, please touch my hand." Hesitantly, I reached out and touched A's hand. When I did, he smiled at me.

"Lola, goodbye."

* * *

"Goodbye…Alex." I then began having memories of when I first met A. He asked me to get his memories back. I then began to recall my whole adventure through the mansion. Throughout my trip through the mansion, I had helped him reclaim all his memories and he had helped me find his dad. We had gone through the thickest of everything. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Now A had gone to another life, and I was glad for him

"A…I'll never forget you! You were the only one who knew my true feelings. You are now at peace. Goodbye A…my friend!" Overcome with emotion, I slowly went back to my dad.

"All set Lola?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Lola, I used to come here every night. I'd think of both you and Hikaru" I looked up at the moon, It was so bright and beautiful. I then saw a silouette in the sky. It was my mother's ghost. She was smiling at me. She was obviously happy at the way things had turned out.

"Lola." She said before vanishing.

"Dad." I said.

"Yes Lola?" Dad asked.

"I saw mum…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"I was holding my dad's hand with a tight grip. His hand was warm and we were both happy. I was happy for A as well. That Day, I will never forget. The day when I found my dad." Lola finished her story. Jessica could feel tears sliding down her eyes. Lola noticed this and smiled.

"Overcome with emoution?" Lola asked.

"Yes, saying goodbye to A, that was so emotional for me." Jessica replied.

"So much happened that day."

"Yeah, but you got what you wanted."

"Yes, that was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"And you still remember it."

"Yes, and I always will." They then heard someone entering the burrow. They turned their head and saw Bugs with bags of shopping.

"Eh…what's up docs?" Bugs greeted.

"Hi dad!" Jessica greeted. Bugs put the shopping down and went over to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, especially with that story mum told me."

"Really, maybe she'll tell me sometime." Lola giggled.

"Maybe tomorrow." Lola replied. Jessica jumped down from the sofa and went to her room.

"I'm heading to bed." Jessica said. Lola walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnigh my little princess." Loola said. Jessica smiled and entered her room.

"So, how about watching a movie before heading to bed?" Bugs asked.

"Sure, first let me change." Lola replied, heading towards the bedroom.

"Eh, ok." Bugs picked up the shopping and went into the kitchen. In the Bedroom, Lola was looking in the wardrobe. At the back she found an old box. It was roughly 1 ½ feet cube. Lola took out a small key and opened the box. Inside was a teddy bear with a red ribbon and two very old shoes. She picked out the teddy bear and one of the shoes and held them close to her chest.

"Dad…Alex…"

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Whew, that was a big story. I have to admit to being overwhelmed by emotion when writing A's goodbye (hangs head in shame) Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers for reading this. I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
